Shadow Creatures
by swlfangirl
Summary: Dean Winchester's best friend has conned him into playing a new video game and then proceeds to mess with him.. what happens when an Angel swoops in and saves him? Multi-Chapter.. I'm not sure where this is going but MA just to be safe background eventual Sabriel but it won't be very involved...probably..
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Co-written with the lovely smp06185 who I couldn't have done this without .. all her massive gaming knowledge and the fun is just beginning, hopefully we will have some treats for you guys down the line but .. 3 mauh enjoy this!**_

* * *

"Fine I'll play the damn game if it will get you to shut up!"

Dean liked Gabe, Hell on a really good day he'd even admit he kinda loved him, like a brother at least. However, they were only three days into the excruciatingly long required bedrest of his best friend, and he was begging for anything to get the man to leave him alone. Gabriel had fractured a bone in his leg, in a stupid play wrestling match between them. Dean felt guilty even though they both knew it was a freak accident, but that didn't mean Gabe made it easy for him. Nothing but incessant whining and exclamations of boredom. It was like living with a four year old… except four year olds didn't make sex jokes and eat nearly as much candy.

Dean had even went out and bought a new game hoping that would satisfy him, but instead it only led to the midget conning him into using what little free time he had to play along. He clicked the arrow that lead to a large scrolling box with a lot of different stuff anything and everything. Mermaids, Dragons, Angels, Demons, even some stuff he'd never heard of before.

"Okay, now you pick your race and what kind of character you wanna be." Gabe leaned over his shoulder watching every single click.

"Dude get off of me." Dean shoved at the shorter man's side hoping to get a little bit of distance.. the guy was practically breathing on his neck.

"You've got to be kidding me.. HUMAN HUNTER! That's like the lamest thing you can be." the shorter man whined loudly into his ear.

"Dude I said I'd play now back the fuck off, I'm doing it my way."

Finally Gabriel left him alone.. that should have been the first clue something bad was about to happen. Dean worked his way through the rest of the options and customized his character, and short of a few minor details he had to admit.. the dude kinda looked like him. Of course it was impossible to capture all his handsomeness in a six inch multi-dimensional avatar, but he got pretty close.

* * *

**_D_structive_Win:Joined the game._**

**_He was surrounded by trees, his steps quiet and unwavering as he moved through the wooded area. The scenery was only barely changing he had to watch for the minute differences to make sure he wasn't going in circles. It took a few wrong turns and more than a few minutes but eventually he was standing in front of a small wooden platform. It was just one step up to get inside but he waited trying to anticipate what would happen._**

**_The hunter wasn't familiar in the new world but he proceeded with caution as if danger were lurking on every corner. Unable to find a logical reason to not sate his curiosity, he stepped up and onto the platform. In the four corners were large wooden beams he hadn't noticed before, his body circled around taking in the new adjustments only to see an opaque barrier shining back at him._**

**_"Fuck!" He was trapped inside._**

**_With no other options, he moved closer toward the middle of what could now be a boxing ring or perhaps a cage of some sort. When he stepped into the center circle a creature popped up. If he had to describe it he'd have said it looked like a giant mother fuckin spider, but instead he grabbed at the only weapon he had which was a long serrated knife to which he immediately put to use and chopped off some legs. Which apparently pissed it off pretty badly because it reached out with some sort of arm things that weren't legs and jerked him around like a rag doll._**

**_There was a loud sound in the distance, perhaps a crash of some sort.. it was enough to distract the thing long enough for him to chop the arm-like-thing off and get himself loose from it's grasp. Eventually he figured that he wouldn't get out until he killed it, so he took his machete and waited for the most advantageous and precise moment to strike. He lunged forward and with one swift motion the creature's head rolled across the ground._**

**_There was a flash of light and immediately he felt restored, his body no longer tired or weakened at all. For a moment he felt like he may have died somehow, but when he checked his pack he found 5 gold coins in a bag and some green herbs. Finally he moved himself out of the ring and toward the sound that he'd heard during the fight… he was totally getting the hang of this monster fighting crap._**

* * *

"YES!" I just kicked some giant spider ass!" Dean said throwing his hands up in the air in a swift movement.

"Dude it was just an Arachne' they are like the pissants of the game.. I could literally step on one." Gabriel teased.

"Screw you Gabe, I'm awesome." He said quickly not letting his friend's negativity sway his victorious mood.

"I'm getting hungry dude, wanna order Pizza?" Gabe said just about the time Dean heard a loud rumble from his direction.

"Naw it's Thursday, and that means Burger Night man! I'll get started. Dean pushed himself off the couch and made his way into the kitchen. Once the meat patties were grilling on the stove he put together a small fruit bowl and sprinkled a bit of chocolate syrup over it and took it back out to the living room. Dean learned early that Gabe would eat anything if it was covered in chocolate, no seriously...ANYTHING.

Once that was served he popped the frozen french fries from the bag and covered them generously with olive oil and seasoning. After they went in the oven and he flipped the burgers over, he added the soft buns on the grill-top part of their stove and began to toast them. He chopped the ingredients like it was second nature until he heard their door snap closed.

"Sammy in here!" He called out to his little brother who'd apparently gotten there a little later than his normal Thursday schedule required.

"So get this.. my stupid professor is literally trying to kill me! I mean it.. I swear he just assigned a 8000 word paper on "Human Rights and Their Recent Demise Under Anti-Terrorism Legislation. He claims it will give us ideas about our dissertation but I think he's just doing it to fuck with us. I'll probably have to eat in my room.. sorry man."

He didn't have to turn around to know that Sam had that priceless I feel like shit about abandoning you with the sprite elf of doom look on his face. He didn't mind really, he'd always preferred that Sam spend his time studying and bettering himself anyway.

"Don't worry about it Sammy, I'll just eat your slice of pie tomorrow."

"Deal!"

After the food was done his brother did exactly as he'd figured and carted it off to the small bedroom in the back. Dean took his and Gabriel's plates out and sat them on the coffee table after he'd grabbed a couple bottles from the fridge. Thursday's were his favorite night of the week because after John had a heart attack at such an early age, Sam pestered him until he agreed to only one burger night and two pie nights a week, he wouldn't have went any lower than that.

"Alright eat up man, it doesn't get any better than this." He informed Gabriel before he took the first juicy bite. His eyes fluttered shut involuntarily and he'd have sworn it was almost as good as sex, well some sex at least, and Dean had some creative and somewhat risque adventures in and out of the bedroom in his life. After he'd taken his time and finished his plate he cleaned up their tiny mess and took the seat behind his best friend once again.

* * *

**_D_structive_Win:Joined the game_**

**_It was dark out now he moved toward what must have been a street lamp in the distance, his vision blurry at best. He followed what he could see until a small sign that said Welcome To: The Mystery Spot. He pushed past it and a shot rang out immediately, he couldn't hear anything but he felt the life draining out of him, he reached for the herbs in his pack but knew it would be too late as he watched the loud semi barreling toward him._**

**_"Well Fuck!" He was dead._**

**_His body revitalized quickly and he moved forward hoping to get away from whatever it was that had found him. He found a small motel and tried to hide in it for safety until he could be sure that he waited out his attacker. He eased himself down on the bed and hoped maybe it would help him sustain his strength longer, even though he knew that was impossible. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them the desk from the corner was floating over his head and in a cartoonish way it instantly dropped on him causing the bars of his life energy to empty out yet again._**

**_"What the hell is happening to me?" he thought._**

**_He stepped out of the hotel assuming his location was obviously compromised, his steps treading softly around the corner. The lights streaming around him were just barely bright enough for him to see something lurking in the distance. Normally he'd back away but whatever was killing him wasn't being shy about it so he figured the best way to approach it was head-on._**

**_He moved closer quickly striding up the street with an air of confidence he'd lacked just a moment earlier. He stepped forward into a square he hadn't seen and it clicked, at first he thought it was some sort of landmine or something but instead there was a wolf growling beside him. It's fur almost entirely blonde colored with only the lightest trail of brown against it's back. It's teeth showing wasn't enough to scare him off but he moved quicker than he had in a long time to make sure the long blade was taken from his side and steady in his hand._**

**_The creature lunged towards him….._**

* * *

Castiel rode his bike slowly through the neighborhood...the soundtrack to Skyrim playing into the ear pieces hooked in his ears. There were times when only his video game soundtracks could make him smile. Work had been horrible...a woman who couldn't find a book (that had been out of print for YEARS) yelled at him for a good solid 10 minutes. His boss Naomi had finally come over and told the woman to leave...then had him sit in the break room to calm down.

He loved his job...but he really hated dealing with people in real life. Books, games, movies...he loved people from there. Especially the uncommon heroes….

And if the characters ever made him upset? He could just throw it to the side until he felt better. Real people didn't do that...they just kept pushing and pushing. The only person other than his brother that he could remotely connect with was Charlie. A complete nerd and gamer like himself….she was the one who actually got him hooked. Freed him from his shell as she liked to say. They had met at the bookstore and she was buying an arm load of comic books. Thankfully, he made the comment of never reading them before. Six years, 100's of hours spent on games and learning everything about this world and 5 conventions later….they were still best friends and inseparable.

Castiel shook his head and focused on his music as he pulled up to his two story house that he shared with his older brother Luc. One of the only family members he had left that...well...that could actually put up with his anti socialites. He lead the bike up the drive and past the gate on the right side of the house. After making sure both gate and bike were locked up, he trekked through the back yard towards the door.

Luc was home and was dancing around the kitchen to music he couldn't hear. It made him grin and he watched for a minute before coming inside. Luc spun around and threw him a wave and smile.

"Hey Cassie-O...how was work?" Luc asked over the loud rock music. Cas shrugged, throwing his worn messenger bag onto the counter. Without even having to ask, Luc handed him a glass soda bottle. Luc always thought aluminum made the drinks taste weird...so if it came in glass, they would get it. Cas never minded...but he did have to admit...Mountain Dew in a glass bottle...was heaven.

"Did you want some dinner before you disappear into your dungeon?" Luc asked with a soft smile. Cas bit down on his lip and nodded, he was pretty damn hungry. He bustled around the kitchen helping where his brother would let him.

He froze when the front door opened and Luc's very strange (but oddly kind to Cas) girlfriend of 4 years walked in. She worked at the bar that Luc owned and she was...a very tough person. She took no crap from anyone and was very loyal to the Novak brothers...she even stood up for Cas on several occasions.

"hey boys…mmm smells good in here. Hey Clarence, got ya something," she grinned handing him a slim package. His mouth dropped open as he ripped it open with excited fingers.

"You...you got it for me?" he asked quietly. She snickered, reaching up to ruffle his already unruly hair.

"Of course...you're easy to spoil...him on the other hand," Meg laughed rolling her eyes as she pointed to a smirking Luc. Cas practically attacked her in a hug, making everyone in the room chuckle. He snatched up the plate Luc was offering and tore through the house towards the basement.

"You're so good to him Meg….thank you," he heard Luc whisper and he blushed. Luc loved Meg...and had once told him that if she hadn't been so accepting of Cas...he would have dumped her. it made his affection for both of them soar...but also made him wonder why? It wasn't like he was that special….or really worth the trouble.

With the box under his arm, he locked the basement door and turned on the light before hurrying down the stairs. He almost tripped a few times...but that was something he always did.

Playing his game brought him peace...and it was the only place he could truly feel like himself.

And Meg had just bought him the new expansion for it. His tummy gave an excited twist and hurried over to his computer. The basement worked more or less like a very small apartment...a bathroom, little eating area and a separate room for his bedroom. Each of those rooms were extremely bare in comparison to his "dungeon" as Luc called it.

Every ounce of his money that didn't go to his share of the rent...was splurged on his computer and anything "nerd" related. His computer was massive and could handle all the games he loved. His computer chair was insanely comfortable….he'd fallen asleep in it several times. He had two 40' inch monitors...one to focus on the game and the other to live chat with other players.

Though he wasn't the most social or popular in real life...in game...everyone knew him and new players were often turned his way for help. Some of the moderators even asked him for ideas. One of which was in the last expansion pack….it was how he was able to afford his new monitors and tickets to a convention coming up.

He booted up and allowed the cd to start installing as he got a quick shower and settled down cross legged in his chair, scarfing down his food quickly. he reached into the mini fridge to the right of his desk to snag out two bottles of Mountain Dew...it was gonna be a long night.

The familiar background to the game popped up and Cas felt a gentle hum go through his body...and he smiled for the first time that day.

His character was massive and beautiful...and thanks to his idea and the Moderators agreeing to it...his huge black wings actually moved with him when he spun his character around in the editing screen. Everything his character was...was everything he wanted to be in real life.

Strong, sexy….revered. He had alabaster skin that glowed against the black leather straps that crossed over his chest. Skin tight leather pants that were just a little too long and his feet were bare. His hair matched the same darkness as his wings and was long, almost to his shoulders. His battle sword hung at his hip and many made the mistake thinking it was simple and weak. he killed many Leviathan's with it. And Leviathans were near the top of the food chain.

He was a healer...a teacher...but mostly….a skilled fighter that could take down a small army.

Cas stared at his character for a good long time before going though the new character stuff from the new expansion...there was none that he really liked for his own character but there was really cool stuff for the hunters. Including a thigh holster….now that would be hot.

* * *

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel: Joined the game._**

**_Cas glanced around his tree house of a home and made some changes here and there. His potions were well stocked along with his herbs and any other minerals he would need to craft his next project._**

**_After stocking up on anything he would need for today's travels he exited the house, landing on his feet at the base of the huge willow tree that supported the home. His pet, a baby dragon slithered out of a hole from near the tree and Cas decided to take him with this time. He had just recently gotten the egg as a reward for taking down a Gollum destroying a nearby city. Yesterday, the baby finally hatched._**

**_It made him excited to finally see if Dragons were worth the trouble. He followed along the overgrown path that led into the main city. He always checked there first...a lot of new people were joining and even though he was a seasoned player...it always upset him that no one seemed to help, that and he liked the attention. He got there quick enough and wandered around. Talked with several of the vendors and bought a few things that he really didn't need. He got several invites from other players to join later and he agreed, deciding it was time to leave the city._**

**_There was a new area to be explored and he wasn't going to be left in the dark anymore. He called the baby dragon to his side and together they made their way to the outskirts. It was getting dark and Cas created a Fire Atronach to travel along side them. His baby dragon looked up at it enviously and tried to make fire of its only but only coughed out a puff of smoke._**

**_Cas couldn't help but laugh, throwing down a scrap of meat as praise._**

**_They were coming up to a deserted motel where players could rest without interference from outside creatures. Cas was about to keep walking when he noticed someone coming out of one… he grabbed up his seeing stone and peered at the player…_**

**_A Human Hunter? Though they were common...this one looked different from the others. It was like he was basking in the human factor where others just ultimately tried to make their characters into something else._**

**_It was redundant and a waste of time in Cas's opinion. But someone who actually kept his character human? That...that was cool. he watched from a distance….debating whether or not to introduce himself when he heard a thunderous growl. That...wasn't normal. He looked into his stone again and caught the site of a huge wolf crowding the hunter menacingly...trying to back him up against the wall of the motel. Cas knew this area...and there weren't wolves here._**

**_That was no NPC...that was a player disguised as a wolf. Only one race could do that...and Cas couldn't stand them. He threw a spell out just as the wolf reared back to lunge. A ball of electricity hit it in the side, throwing it several feet away from the hunter. Cas teleported to stand between the hunter and wolf, sending his Atronach to create a ring of fire around the beast._**

**AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: We meet again Trickster**

**_Cas typed into the chat box and waited with a grim face. He knew this guy...he had even complained about him to several of the mods. He glanced over at the hunter and made his character give him a slight bow of the head._**

* * *

**D_structive_Win Says: Thank you..**

**D_structive_Win Says: Wait did you say Trickster? DAMNIT GABE!**

**AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: You are welcome...and yes Trickster...he's been a nuisance around here.**

**Trix_Or_Treat Says: Aww man you should have seen that, it was hilarious from the outside I promise!**

**D_structive_Win Says: Killing me over and over again is not how to convince me to keep playing with you, dickbag!**

**D_structive_Win Says: Thank you, I owe you a lot man.. it's just my friend Gabriel messing with me because I just started playing this game.**

**The Angel turns towards Gabe, another ball of magic bouncing in his hand, his Atronauch still moving around the trickster slowly.**

**AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: Again you're welcome...it's not the first time I have run into him. Probably won't be the last either...would you like me to banish him back to a start point?**

**D_structive_Win Says: Holy shit… Can you do that?**

**Trix_Or_Treat Says: Dean… Don't you dare say yes!**

**AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: Of course I can...it's one of my specialties…**

**D_structive_Win Says: YES! DO IT!**

**Trix_Or_Treat Says: Son of A BITCH!**

* * *

**_The Angel pushed his hands together and a bright ball of light began to glow between his fingers. It was brighter than any of the so called street lamps lighting the way and he was instantly in awe. Dean watched as the wolf transformed before his very eyes into a human-type creature which he assumed was the so called Trickster… to be honest it even kind of looked like him._**

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: If I catch you tormenting another player 'Gabriel' I'll have them ban you...AGAIN._**

**_Dean stared as Castiel threw the ball straight at his friend and Gabe's avatar disappeared with a loud pop. The ring of fire instantly disappearing, and the large glowing creature glided back to his side._**

**_D_structive_Win Says: Oh man that was friggin awesome! You gotta teach me that sometime.. I'm sure I've got other stuff I gotta do first but .. WOW!_**

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: That little spell is only for us Angels...especially those of us who specialize in healing. I would be honored to help with anything you may need._**

**_D_structive_Win Says: Just my luck, that awesome spell being restricted to Angels… but hey at least it's on the side of the good guys right? .. I mean if there is such a thing in here. Wow thanks.. yeah I could use a ton of help.. I literally just started playing a couple hours ago and most of that was spent making dinner.._**

**_D_structive_Win Says: I did manage to kill a Arachne all on my own though...Gabe said it was easy .. But still I kinda think it was cool that I did it on my own._**

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: Don't let that...I'm sorry I have nothing kind to say towards that player….anyway. Don't let him deter you friend...we all had to start at the very bottom. And I'll let you in on a little secret...the Arachne's aren't beginner monsters. However you stumbled upon one so early is kind of strange._**

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: Did you get loot when you killed it?_**

**_D_structive_Win Says: Ha, yeah Gabe's kinda like that.. not so bad IRL .. well okay he kinda is but usually it's just for fun.. he'd never really bother me too bad._**

**_D_structive_Win Says: I kinda got dropped in the forest, when I stepped on a platform, this magical barrier trapped me… until I killed the spider thing .. and then Gabe started killing me. Oh loot.. I guess I got some green herbs and 5 gold coins._**

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: Wait...you didn't spawn in the city? Oooooh dear...that's a problem. And you only received herbs and a few coins for that kill? Hmmm...I'll have to speak to a moderator about that…._**

**_D_structive_Win Says: Nah, It wasn't a big deal.. I'm just a little lost at what to do now.. I mean I'm back to full health after dying like 4-5 times or something.. but now what? If you're … uh not busy?_**

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: I'll still have to bring it up to someone because that is a glitch. You should have woken up in the city where you can meet others… and find quests to start you off on your travels. But, I'm glad it happened this way._**

_**AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: And I'm not busy. What would you like to do? Kill more beasts to gain experience...learn crafting skills? Or I could take you back to the city?**_

**_D_structive_Win Says: Awesome.. and I don't really know .. all of that sounds good.. but .. well I mean.. aren't we in the city?_**

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: Mmm, not really. The city is basically where everyone is...and meets. We're not far from there though._**

**_D_structive_Win Says: Yeah, sounds good I'll uh.. I guess I'll just follow you.. OMG Man is that a baby DRAGON?_**

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: Yes...I haven't named it yet though...just barely hatched yesterday...giving it a test run, never had one as a companion. Would you like to name him?_**

**_D_structive_Win Says: Fuck yes! Name it Zepplin .. you can call it Zepp if you want .. I don't care but Zepplin! It's KickAss man! A friggin Dragon!_**

**_Dean moved forward his steps calculated and cautious but he wanted to get a better look at the small creature. It was mostly black, but with the torchy person standing next to it, he could easily see the bright red tint on the dragon's scales. He was still pretty far away but he kept tilting his head hoping somehow it provided him a better vantage point._**

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: I like that…type this in your command box #Zepplin to D_structive_Win and he should actually walk to you._**

**_D_structive_Win Says: Btw, you can call me Dean.. and wow.. really? I guess… I'll give it a whirl._**

**_Dean clicked on the small box over his head and typed the words carefully #Zepplin to D_structive_Win_**

**_The small black creature straightened and pulled his head up before carefully stepping toward him. He couldn't believe how amazing Zepp looked. His red scales began to glow just a little as he came closer. Once he reached his destination the impressively built Angel walked closer to them as well._**

**_*AngelOfThursday_Castiel Has Given D_structive_Win an Item*_**

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: Try giving him that, his own experience level should increase as well as your's for interacting with him._**

**_D_structive_Win Says: Aww man this is so cool! uh.. Do I just get the item from my pack and hand it to him or do I need a command?_**

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: Open your pack and drag the treat into your empty hand, then click on Zepplin...you should get a menu with the option to feed him._**

**_Dean reached into his pack and instantly there was a large steak type slab of meat in his palm and he immediately fed it to Zepplin. A bright light surrounded them both and they just as the Angel predicted they both leveled up._**

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: Very good Dean! He may become attached to you now. I'm Castiel by the way...not sure if I introduced myself yet._**

**_D_structive_Win Says: Crap, my brother needs me... Cas do you have an email or skype or something? I'm pretty sure it comes in handy to have a friend who can deal with Gabe and owns a friggin dragon! I mean.. if that's cool or whatever_**

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: Cas? No one's ever called me that before… :O)_**

**_AngelOfThursday_Castiel Says: And yes...I do have skype. I'm on it almost all the time...even while playing. It's the same as my name here. Feel free to message me anytime._**

**_D_structive_Win Says: Well I'm glad you like it :P I'll add you as soon as I can get back.. thanks for the help man.. I'll see you later._**

**_D_structive_Win left the game._**


	2. Chapter 2

"HA! Gabe suck it! Omg that was like the coolest thing ever.. you got OWNED!"

"Your Angel in shining Armor won't always be there to protect you buddy… just wait till I get back in there."

Dean couldn't help the blush that creeped up his face. He really didn't know much about this Castiel guy but he seemed really cool. Unfortunately, he had to admit Gabe was right.. he did kinda seem like the damsel in distress of this situation, but he was surprisingly okay with that.

He walked back toward Sam's room and knocked slightly as the door crept open further. His brother sprawled his giant six and a half foot frame across the largest queen sized bed they could find when they were looking. Papers and books stacked neatly on all sides and a look of complete mortification on his face.

"Yeah what did you need Sammy?"

"Dean I hate to bother you, and normally I wouldn't ask but I was hoping you might be able to make me one of your Nose-Bleeders? I've got a long night I think."

"Yeah man, I can do that but just one.. "

"I know… I know trust me .. I remember that night just as much as you do dumbass."

Dean started mixing drinks long before he was a bartender at the lovely little club with the large rainbow flag over the sign. He was taking some random college courses at the local Community College and he was working two jobs trying to take care of Sam so he'd began mixing coffee and hot chocolate and espresso trying to find the right combo that would give him that extra five to eight hour energy boost. Eventually he found it but it tasted so good he began just drinking it for something to drink. A couple days of no sleep was enough to cause his nose to start bleeding profusely, and when Sam figured out what he'd done they made a new rule that someone else had to make it for you and you couldn't have more than one in a 24 hour period.

He gathered the ingredients and mixed them to perfection before pouring it into the lidded foam cup and topping it with just a tad of whipped cream. He took it back to Sam and passed it off with a look that said I'm serious no more.. and If you need me I'll be here. It was more unspoken, but they kind of had a weird twin thing even though they were nearly four years apart in age. He guessed growing up that closely with someone would allow for nonverbal communication queues.

He got back to his computer and with a smile he instantly signed on skype.

* * *

**Dean Winchester:** Uh Hey, Sorry about earlier.. Sammy needed me to make him a NoseBleed

**Castiel Novak:** Oh hello...a Nosebleed?

**Dean Winchester:** Oh yeah.. sorry that's a drink.. fully caffeinated he's got a shitload of research to do for his paper

**Castiel Novak**: Is he in high school or college?

**Dean Winchester**: HA, depends on which one of us you're asking.. I think I'll always see him as the little runt he was back then.. but technically he's taking college courses so he's all grown up or whatever

**Castiel Novak**: Ah...my brother still sees me as a child sometimes too.

**Dean Winchester:** Good to know my Knight in Shining Armor is at least an adult.. that makes me feel better about being the princess~

**Dean Winchester**: wouldda sucked to get rescued by an 11 year old boy

**Castiel Novak:** lol, no i'm much older than an 11 year old. No worries there…

**Dean Winchester:** Awesome.. so how long have you been gaming or whatever? I mean I played some of the classics but never anything like this before

**Castiel Novak:** Um...pretty much since I could hold a controller. But I prefer PC games mostly now though. Um...this particular game has only been out for maybe a year? But before this I was playing other MMO type games

**Dean Winchester**: Aww so you're a nerdy guy.. that's cool. I guess all that experience playing made it easier for you to become a total Bad Ass on the game.

**Dean Winchester**: I'm kinda jealous man, wish I had those mad gaming skillz, if nothing else just to keep Gabe from screwing with me

**Castiel Novak:** Yeah...I'm the epitome of nerdy guy according to Meg. The only time I really leave my room is for work and food. So...I have a lot of time to play lol.

Seriously, it takes time to get where I am. Be patient and if you stick with the game you can become "bad ass" too. I can give you some pointers if you want.

**Dean Winchester**: Oooh Meg? Should I be jealous? ;) and I'd love pointers Cas.. I mean I really know absolutely nothing about playing these games so any help would be welcome.

**Castiel Novak:** No? lol. She's my brother's girlfriend and a really good friend to me.

Next time we're in the game, I'll give you an invite to my house. You can leave me messages and what not if you can't find me or if i'm not on skype.

**Dean Winchester**: Oh that's really cool.. I mean that she's your friend..

**Dean Winchester:** Did you really just invite me back to your place in the game?... not for nothin Cas but the last time that happened I got laid

**Castiel Novak:** oh god!

**Castiel Novak:** No...no I didn't mean it like that!

**Castiel Novak**: I'm sorry...I really didn't mean it like that

**Dean Winchester:** Oh..

**Dean Winchester:** Okay .. no worries man I was .. uh I was just teasin ya

**Castiel Novak:** :( I'm horrible outside of game I'm afraid. I always...tend to say things that make others uncomfortable.

**Dean Winchester: **Nah man, we're good.. I guess it probably doesn't help that I'm an endless flirt

**Castiel Novak:** wait...you were flirting with me? It's not that I'm not extremely flattered...from what I can see in your picture...you look amazing. But...why on earth would you flirt with someone like me?

**Dean Winchester:** Well honestly, it's part of who I am.. what makes me .. well me... but beside that.. I mean I may not know what you look like but you're pretty nice and you saved my ass.. so Why not?

**Castiel Novak:** I'm just not used to that I guess heh.

**Dean Winchester:** Well you seem really cool, and maybe it's all in the game.. but I don't think so.. Sammy tells me I've got a bit of a nerd kink anyway.. I think that means gamers included.

**Castiel Novak:** You don't have to answer this but are you gay?

**Dean Winchester**: Bi actually .. well maybe Pan.. I dunno fluid I guess

**Dean Winchester**: Is that .. uh Is that a problem?

**Castiel Novak:** No, of course not

**Castiel Novak:** I'm gay myself

**Dean Winchester:** Oh .. so at least I wasn't barking up the wrong tree then.. good to know~

**Castiel Novak:** Yes...it's why I asked lol.

**Castiel Novak:** Does...(I'm sorry if this is too personal), your brother know?

**Dean Winchester:** oh yeah.. Sammy knows everything about me

**Dean Winchester**: Actually I'm a bartender at a LGBT friendly club .. it's not really much of a secret

**Dean Winchester**: Are you unh.. are you out ?

**Castiel Novak:** Really?! That's awesome! I've...never been to one but I really want to lol. My brother Luc owns a bar/club.

Yes I'm out. He was the only one in my family to accept me.

**Dean Winchester**: Ah man that sucks dude.. I mean about the rest of your family ..but it takes more than common blood to be a real family.. and I'm happy you've got him.. and Meg.. It's always good to have support.. some people aren't that lucky..

**Dean Winchester:** It's a pretty cool place. I mean there's straight people that come in all the time.. show support for equality.. I honestly.. I feel like I'm pretty lucky to be working there

**Castiel Novak:** Oh I know...I'm so thankful for Luc and Meg...I honestly don't know where I'd be without them.

My brother has a no tolerance for any type of bullying in his bar. I'm glad you enjoy your work...it's always good to be happy where you have to spend a lot of your time.

**Dean Winchester**: Yeah.. so tell me about you Cas.. What do you do for work.. I mean

**Castiel Novak**: Um...my job isn't as exciting as yours I'm sure. But I do enjoy it most days. I work at a bookstore.

**Dean Winchester:** omg you're such a dork .. I might as well get the parachute now! -falling

**Castiel Novak:** oh god lol

**Dean Winchester:** Oh don't tell me you're resisting my magnetic charm

**Castiel Novak:** I bet I shouldn't tell you that i wear glasses most of the time then?

Oh...i'm trying and failing

**Dean Winchester:** mmm yeah .. that was probably not a good thing to let me know.. what else do you "wear" most of the time?

**Dean Winchester**: Ha! my evil plan is working

**Castiel Novak: **Um...well right now I have really baggy sweats, my HS hoodie that's probably 2 sizes too big for me...socks and my glasses…

**Castiel Novak:** and...yeah it is lol

**Dean Winchester**: Ha, thanks for being honest Cas.. I guess I can dig some sweats and a hoodie.. even if it is too big for you .. (heart)

**Castiel Novak:** :$ I feel kinda bad cause i've seen your picture but you haven't seen mine

**Dean Winchester:** It's okay I mean.. feel free to share if you want.. but you don't have to.. I won't think any less of you

**Castiel Novak**: I've never really shown anyone from game my picture...I was made fun of pretty badly in school...

**Dean Winchester:** I hate to be cliche'.. no really I do .. but kids can be cruel.. you don't have to Cas I mean it.. don't' feel obligated.. I .. uh I want you to feel comfortable and I'm really okay not knowing.. ;)

**Castiel Novak:** I want too...um...it's not the best picture but my bestfriend Charlie took it at last years comic con…

**Dean Winchester**: ok sure lemme have it

**Dean Winchester**: if you're uh.. sure

**Castiel Novak**: ok...I changed it

_ user/smp06185/media/misha_ .html_

**Dean Winchester**: oh wow..

**Dean Winchester**: you really are a dork

**Dean Winchester**: :P

**Dean Winchester:** Gonna go grab that parachute.. before I face dive into some sort of cliff or something.. I hate fucking planes

**Castiel Novak: **You really want to leap from one then?

**Dean Winchester**: not really.. but If I'm falling anyway .. Why not do it right

**Castiel Novak:** You can stop teasing lol. It's ok.

**Dean Winchester**: I'm not teasing you're well the pic is a bit fuzzy but I think you're adorable

**Castiel Novak:** ...you really think so?

**Dean Winchester:** Yeah I really do man

**Dean Winchester:** You are a total dork.. and well that's .. that's hot to some people .. I just happen to be one of them

**Castiel Novak:** Thank you...I can't stop blushing now...

**Dean Winchester: **Good.. I bet you look even cuter with your face all red

**Castiel Novak: **I have no idea lol

**Dean Winchester:** Ah I'll just imagine it enough for the both of us then

**Dean Winchester:** Do you wanna.. uh I mean.. it's cool if you don't but do you wanna like video chat or something?

**Castiel Novak:** Sure! Um...let me...get my camera fixed up…

**Dean Winchester**: haha If that is code for "clean my room.." I'll need to get my camera fixed up too..

**Castiel Novak:** More like, fix the train wreck that is my hair...you'll see what I mean...ugh

**Dean Winchester**: Ha, I'm sure you're fine.. one sec lemme get set up in my room away from Gabe and Sammy

**Castiel Novak**: I still can't believe you know that assbut in real life...

**Dean Winchester:** Omg did you seriously just say AssButt? You do know that's the same word twice haha

**Dean Winchester**: Don't ever change Cas

**Castiel Novak: **yes yes I know...and I'll try not to lol

I'm...ready when you are

**Dean Winchester:** I'm ready too

**Castiel Novak**: _**~Castiel Novak is Requesting Video Chat~**_

* * *

_Castiel stared at the screen and waited for Dean's image to come into focus. He bit his lip hard when it cleared and he saw him...damn he was gorgeous, "Hello Dean…" he said with a shy smile._

_Dean's eyes widened in shock at the focused square that finally came up. A smile immediately grew on his lips and he couldn't help but think about how truly awful that picture was compared to the real thing. "Hey Cas, Wow, even better in motion."_

_Castiel couldn't help the really embarrassing giggle that came out of his mouth as he looked down, his cheeks burning even more than before, "Thanks...your picture doesn't do you justice at all."_

_Dean smiled even brighter and sent a flirtatious wink back at his new friend. The guy was damn good looking, he almost hated to think that he'd ever been bullied or looked down on. He shook that image out of his mind before the anger would show on his face. "Ah man, I uh.. well thanks I guess.. Not so bad yourself, speaking of… Why don't you tell me about yourself.. I mean uh what do you enjoy, in and out of the game..."_

_"Thank you...um...there's not really much to tell?" Castiel laughed and bit on his bottom lip again, "I grew up here in Illinois but moved away from my home town with my brother after I came out to my family. I spend most of my time gaming to be honest...It's really the only place I feel comfortable...well other than conventions that is."_

_Dean was partially awestruck at how fucking hot it was when Cas chewed on his lip.. how the hell is that a thing? He thought to himself as he tried to figure out what to say in response. "Again, it sucks about your *Dean rolled his eyes a little when his mouth moved over the word* family. But It's good to have an outlet.. and hell if it's a game .. it's a game there's nothing wrong with you Cas. People… I mean the outside world isn't all there is .. ya know.. You gotta find happiness where you can and grab ahold of it._

_Castiel smiled brightly and nodded, running his fingers through his majorly unruly hair...he really did try to fix it before...it was just no use. "I know...and I've pretty much just accepted it and moved on. The game has helped a lot...I've met some amazing people through it. Like you," Castiel said and felt himself blush again._

_"Well aren't you just a sweet talker…" Dean noticed the fussing Cas did with his hair but it only made him more attractive.. he didn't understand it really.. but Sammy must be right...he really does have a thing for nerdy types.. and Castiel was fitting the bill on most of it. He grinned back at the screen as he watched the cute boy become even more flustered._

_"I'm being honest though...and I'm not saying this to get pity from you but...guys that look like you don't really...ever talk to me or even say the things you have. So...yes...you're amazing….and now I'm really embarrassed," Castiel groaned and let his head fall back against his computer chair, his glasses falling down into his lap in the process._

_Dean blinked twice unsure of how to take in the new information, was this beautiful gorgeous man really so oblivious to own appearance and personality that he couldn't see what was right in front of him? "Well let me say this first… there ain't no other guys like me sweetheart. Secondly, they are missing out Cas.. I promise..Look at me.. no seriously look at me babe.. There's nothing wrong with you, I'll admit that I don't know you as well as other people might.. but I know that even in a fictional world, you put yourself at risk and you saved me, when you knew nothing about me or who I was, That alone is worth a deeper look than just some artificial layer of attractive.. Which, by the way you are seriously rocking over there!_

_"Dean…" Castiel's voice was tight and he swallowed hard against the huge lump in his throat. It was frustrating him that he was about to cry but he really couldn't help it. Other than his brother, Meg and Charlie...no one's ever said things like that to him before. He stared at this amazingly beautiful man through the screen and felt his heart thud in his chest. He was fucking falling hard too… "Th-thank you….that really means a lot to me," he said softly giving him a smile before shoving his glasses back on to hopefully hide his teary eyes._

_"No problem darlin' I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." He said with another salacious smile and a flirty wink, realizing exactly how handy it was that Castiel wasn't within reach… he'd have probably just pushed their mouths together right then and there if it would stop the small tears from falling down that gorgeous face. His normal bravado slipped back into place as he asked "So It would be really stupid of me to ask what you're wearing considering I can see you quite perfectly… but uh.. I'm not really good at this stuff.. I don't talk much online.. So I'm kinda lost here.. maybe you can be my own private tour guide into skype video chatting._

_Castiel nodded, thankful for the change of subject. He threw Dean a knowing grin and bit his lip thinking, "Um...there's really not much to it. I only really video chat with Charlie and that's when we can't hang out in person," Castiel said with a shrug._

_"Oh that's really cool man, I'd love to keep chatting but it's getting late and unfortunately I have to get up early and make Sammy breakfast.. Not like the kid needs to grow any more but if I don't feed him, he probably won't eat.. But.. we should really do this again Cas.. I mean it .. it was uh.. fun." Dean couldn't help the anxious gnawing in his gut .. he really didn't want to leave but he had responsibilities.. maybe this was just the beginning.. he told himself it had to be..._

_"I would love that Dean...and feel free to message me anytime. Sweet dreams," Castiel said with a smile, giving him a little wave._


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel tapped his foot impatiently as the last customer of the night slowly made her way through the aisles. There was only 15 minutes left until they were closed and Castiel couldn't wait. He was already late as it was and Dean still hadn't texted him back. He really hoped his friend wasn't too angry with him...they were supposed to go on that raid earlier and it promised a huge reward along with pushing Dean up two extra levels.

As it was...Dean was quickly becoming a regular in the game...other players were learning that the majority of the time...the two of them would only work together. There were times though Castiel stayed back and let Dean go off on his own. But more often than not, Dean would always find him and drag him along.

Castiel found he really didn't mind.

A whole two months had gone by since he banished Gabriel the Trickster and became friends with Dean. They talked almost every night and if they weren't on Skype, they were in the game. It took only a week before he was giving his phone number to his new friend...and he could barely keep up with the streaming messages he would get while at work.

It wasn't too surprising that Castiel started to think of Dean as his other best friend. Charlie almost got jealous until he actually introduced the two via Skype. She just grinned like a loon, patted him on the head saying, "Damn boy, you done good!" He couldn't talk normal after that, just constantly stammering and blushing. Dean thought it was hilarious and adorable of course...which didn't make things better.

But...he was just glad his two friends got along great. Charlie even found Dean in the game and helped him several times when Castiel couldn't.

For Dean...Castiel even tried to get along with Gabriel...he really did try. But the second his back was turned that...little jerk somehow managed to fling his avatar clear across the map. Dean attempted to laugh it off but Castiel had been upset and angry. It was the longest he'd stayed offline to fume in silence. It took a day of Dean's constant badgering of text messages to finally pull him back online.

That had been a few weeks ago. He stayed clear away from Gabriel and didn't show that he was upset when Dean chose to play with the assbutt instead of him.

Castiel wasn't jealous...not really.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he let out a loud aggravated sigh before fishing it out.

_**Message from Dean:**_

Hey man...so when ya getting here?

_**Message from Cas:**_

I'm so sorry Dean...I'm stuck here until closing...it's only a few more minutes then I can be on my way home.

_**Message from Dean:**_

It's cool...we still doing that raid tonight?

_**Message from Cas**_:

Of course! That new thigh holster and gun is as good as yours!

_**Message from Dean:**_

Awesome...text me when you get home. Gonna jump in the shower. Careful on that stupid bike of yours.

Castiel felt his face grow hot at the mental image of the man in the shower...all that tan skin and muscle moving gracefully under a stream of hot water. He licked his lips and silently groaned at the sudden pressure in his pants. He typed in a rushed _will do_ and hit send before he sent something inappropriate.

Which...sadly...he did when Charlie experimented on him with alcohol for the first time several weeks ago. Luc let them have a couple bottles of his precious whiskey. They barely got through the first one before he was blissfully drunk. He didn't remember much the next morning; he found his phone under his bed and about a dozen of messages from Dean.

_Dude, how drunk are you?_

_You really want to count ALL my freckles?_

_Especially the ones on my ass? Wow Cas...lol_

_I kinda like you when you're drunk!_

He couldn't even read the rest of them before he wanted to throw up in embarrassment...Dean had just shrugged, called him adorable once again and blew it off. Castiel was thankful for it. Only once or twice had he used it in some harmless teasing.

"Sir...will you tell me where your history section is?" his customer's voice broke through his thoughts and he couldn't help but narrow his eyes at her.

"Ma'am...we close in a few minutes..." he said softly. She gave him a careless wave and continued down the aisles. Castiel grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair. The minutes ticked by and he was quickly hurrying towards the door to turn the sign when the sound of books crashing to the ground filled the quiet book store. He hurried to find the woman looking around with annoyance.

"Well...I couldn't find what I was looking for...should have just ordered it online," she huffed before pushing past him, making sure to step on several of the books on her way out. Castiel bit hard on his tongue and counted to 15 before he crouched down to clean up the mess.

Thirty minutes later and he was finally pulling up to his house. He jumped off his bike and very ungracefully flew through the house. Luc stared up at him from the couch and Meg couldn't stop the little grin from growing on her face.

"Late meeting your boyfriend?" she teased. Castiel glanced at her and blushed, quickly grabbing up a few things for a really unhealthy dinner.

"He's not my boyfriend..." he muttered. Luc chuckled as he stepped into the kitchen to drop his plate into the sink. He took the offered beer from Meg and dipped down for a kiss on her lips.

"Sure little brother...that's why you blush like a virgin every time we say 'Dean'," Luc said the name dreamily while batting his eyelashes.

"I...DO NOT! And...I'm not a virgin!" Castiel sputtered before crashing into the basement. He could still hear his brother and Meg cracking up in the kitchen. Normally they hardly ever teased him...but lately...anything they said about Dean made him an easy target.

Ok...maybe he liked Dean.

No...he REALLY liked Dean.

He was so fucking screwed.

* * *

_**Castiel grinned as Dean swung the final blow and the huge creature went down with a loud thud. It was a high level Golum and the thing was massive...Castiel hadn't come across one before now. It nearly took up his whole screen when it had been standing. It's whole body looked like it was made of the stone and spikes stood out from his arms and back. He hated that some of the skill points went to him...he wanted it all to go to his friend...but the main goal was what the creature dropped. **_

_**Dean's loot hovered above the ground and he couldn't help but laugh as Dean damn near skipped over to grab it. Castiel walked closer to get a better look, the holster could carry a heavier weapon and even more ammo. It was awesome and worth the 2 hours it took to first track and then take down the stupid thing. Well...Dean did most of the work, he just stood back and healed the hunter every time he fell or got too low on health.**_

_**He heard Luc calling for him and made his avatar wave at his friend to get his attention.**_

_**AngelOfThursday_Castiel says: Hey, my brother needs me upstairs for a second. Meet you on Skype?**_

_**D_structive_Win says: Yeah, sure see you there.**_

* * *

Castiel signed off the game and ran upstairs to find a grinning Luc waiting for him in the kitchen.

"So...you done playing with your boyfriend now?" he laughed. Castiel felt his skin grow hot and glared at his older brother. Meg giggled from her spot on the couch.

"Did you actually need something or were you just going to be mean?" Castiel asked. Luc shook his head and tossed him one of his favorite pints of ice cream. He gave Luc a smile and retreated back to his room, making sure the door was locked.

After he made sure he was nice and comfortable he turned on Skype, smiling when he saw Dean was already there. He accepted the video invite and waved at Dean before shoving a spoonful of Rocky Road into his mouth.

_When Castiel's adorable chipmunk face showed up on the screen Dean couldn't help but laugh a little. He waved back and shook his head in disbelief, it really wasn't possible to fake that much dorkiness. "Don't mind me… I might be a little jealous of that spoon but please.. continue." He said with his flirtiest smile._

_Castiel blushed even harder and wiped at his mouth before pushing his loose glasses up his nose. He couldn't help but let out a very small laugh, biting on his lower lip shyly._

"_Damn he's fucking gorgeous." Dean thinks to himself doing everything he can to not say it out loud, he's all for flirting but he's not sure Castiel would be open to anything legitimate and in his mind it's easier to not ruin their friendship with an awkward rejection. "You are too friggin adorable, how am I supposed to resist all that?"_

"_Dean…" Castiel laughed softly, covering his face as it burned even hotter...after getting teased by Luc he probably wouldn't be able to stop blushing at all. Dean just...had this way of not really embarrassing him but...flattering him beyond what he really deserved. If he even deserved any of it._

"_I'm serious Cas! It's kind of a good thing you keep yourself locked up in the dungeon or I'd have to drive to Illinois just to beat those assholes off with a club." Dean smiled but honestly he considered doing just that, well minus the manslaughter.. he would love to see how his friend would be in the flesh._

_Castiel grinned and shook his head, "Trust me...you wouldn't have very many to beat up." He swallowed hard and started digging into his ice cream again. There was a loud bang on his door that made him jump nearly out of his chair. "Castiel, we're going out now...don't have video sex with your boyfriend!" Luc shouted through the door. His eyes grew wide and he looked slowly at his monitor, praying to whoever was listening that Dean didn't just hear that._

_Dean heard the loud and teasing voice of what he assumed had to be Castiel's brother, and it made his heart speed up. Normally he'd be a little freaked out about the whole "Boyfriend" term but it was most likely a joke and even if it weren't he quickly realized he wouldn't be that upset about it. "Aww man, I was really kinda hopin for some Skype sex tonight.. guess it's just me and you lefty" Dean said jokingly toward his hand. _

_Castiel's mouth dropped open and this time...he did fall out of his chair…dumping his ice cream all over the front of his shirt, "Oh my god!" He practically screeched, scrambling to hide under his desk. This couldn't be happening…_

_Dean looked up a little checking the screen as if he could see more just by moving his head. He was doing his absolute best not to full on laugh, sensing maybe things weren't as comical to Castiel as they were to him. "Hey Cas, I'm kidding really.. it's fine.. I figured your brother was just messing with you .. sounds exactly like something I'd do to Sammy.. So it's cool but if you wanna chill out down there.. maybe eat a little ice cream.. I'm good with that.. I'll turn my camera away too and we can just talk."_

"_It's um….It's ok...I just...well...dammit…" Castiel heaved a sigh and plopped his now empty carton of ice cream on his desk before standing up to show the lovely mess on his shirt. He gave his friend a dramatic pout and sank down in his chair. "And yes, my brother was just teasing me...he usually doesn't just...lately," Castiel shrugged. Without even really thinking about it, he got up and crossed over to his dresser, pulling off his shirt to throw in the hamper. _

_Dean's eyes went wide as he watched the cotton being pulled over the tightly toned torso, it was unbelievably sexy and the guy had no idea. If he could have video captured it in slow motion it would have served as a really good addition to his porn collection. There was something even more arousing in the way that Cas had no reservations about baring his body like that, or maybe he was just comfortable enough with Dean, and that spurred even more erotic thoughts. Unable to speak the green-eyed man cleared his throat and swallowed hard hoping the Angel would save him again._

_Castiel froze and couldn't help the blush yet again as he dropped his head back. He pulled on his HS hoodie and stalked back over to the computer, looking up he caught Dean's eyes and gave him a bashful smile, "Sorry…"_

"_Uh.. nah.. I mean.. uh.. it's cool.. " Normally he would have kicked himself in the ass for being so friggin weird about the whole thing but he'd just been given an albeit very awkward strip show, but damn if he wasn't getting hard just trying to recapture the images in his mind. He shifted uncomfortably but smiled hoping he covered himself well enough to not be found out. He cleared his throat trying to remember what they were talking about before he got an eyeful of abs "So what's the deal with your brother.. I mean.. any particular reason he's screwing with you lately?"_

_Castiel shrugged, leaning on his desk to rest his head on his hand. "To be honest...you. He's heard me talk about you a lot with Charlie. So he likes to tease me about it...called me a freaking virgin earlier," Castiel grumbled with a roll of his eyes._

"_I would say I'm sorry but it won't help and I can't say I haven't done the same to Sammy, but I can come kick his ass if you want.. or try at least.. besides.. I think it's awesome that you talk about me with Charlie.. I mean.. I uh.. I could say the same ya know .. but with Gabe and Samsquatch." Dean rubbed his neck nervously, hoping that his friend didn't feel weird about things now.. but he was pretty sure everything was okay when he saw the small smile forming on Castiel's face. _

"_Well...there's nothing to be sorry about really. It's nice to hear that you talk about me too," Castiel smiled brightly at him, biting on his bottom lip in his attempt to be just a little bit flirty towards Dean. He had no idea if that even remotely looked flirtatious and he ended up blushing again._

"_You are gonna be the death of me sweetheart, can't ignore those baby blues and that fucking adorable thing you do with your lip.. Son of a Bitch.. You really have no idea..." Dean did his best to control himself but it was almost as if the guy was doing it on purpose that time and he just had to find out more. _

"_I really like when you call me that," Castiel said softly, slowly dragging his tongue across his bottom lip before biting it again. His phone buzzed on his desk and grabbed for it to read a text from Charlie. Please tell me you're actually going to FLIRT back with the poor guy tonight? Castiel laughed and put the phone back down before looking back up at a very flushed Dean. He was trying...and it seemed to be working? _

_Dean's cock twitched with excitement as he watched the sexy teasing that felt incredibly private. He thought to himself that two can play that game, so he gave his brightest cocky smile and did the best he could to draw his southern accent out even more. "Oh is that so sweetheart? You, uh like it when I call you that? Tell me what else you like?" He dropped his voice even lower than normal having somewhat of an internal battle over just how much roughness should be added, but in the end his growing arousal won out and he had no choice but to sound a little more raspy than he'd planned._

_Castiel sucked in a quick breath, his face growing hot for a completely different reason this time. He shifted in his chair and made a very small noise as his pants got incredibly tight. He knew his eyes were wide but it wasn't embarrassment...he was incredibly turned on and it had been awhile since he felt this way. "Yes...and you did this thing when...you were upset in the game...you growled out my name…" Castiel said, his voice dropping in a whisper. Just the mere memory of it made him shudder.._

_He didn't plan it, he swears he really didn't but the idea that Cas was thinking anything sexual about him was enough to cause the growl to come out involuntarily. "Fuck Cas, You can't just say shit like that..fuck.. now I'm just gonna imagine you looking at me like that, telling me what you like.. and I'm not gonna be able to stand up for at least an hour." He couldn't keep himself from rubbing the rough fabric of his jeans against his growing erection, moving the laptop closer so it wasn't as obvious._

"_I think I should take that as a compliment?" Castiel asked with an obvious innocent tone. He tried to not to over think where this new bravado was coming from and instead tried to yank more of it out. He watched as Dean pulled the laptop but didn't miss his other hand disappearing underneath the machine. A sly grin crossed his face and he dug the heel of his hand against his pulsing hard on, hoping that it wasn't too noticeable….even though part of him really hoped Dean could tell what he was doing._

_Dean's eyes nearly rolled back in his head when he watched the long slender fingers slide off the available desk space. The lean muscular forearm moved inward and it was fairly easy to see that at the very least Castiel had placed his hand somewhere between his legs. That only encouraged his hand to move in a downward swipe again, his palm hard against the strained fabric. He bit his lip and a small moan escaped as the wave of heat and pleasure sparked inside him. "I...Fuck Cas, you drive me crazy.. you're all adorable and sweet, and if that wasn't enough you had to go and show me those sexy fucking abs."_

_Castiel had to press a little harder on his straining cock, his breathing getting a bit heavier...he was sure Dean's arm was moving and that meant one thing. He bit down hard on his lip and took in a deep breath before asking in a rush, "Do you want to see more?"_

_Dean stared at the screen as if someone had just handed him a magic lamp with a genie inside. Three wishes were not nearly enough but if Castiel was on board he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to take anything he was willing to give. He licked his lips slowly and swallowed hard before responding, the last thing he needed to do was let his nerves show even more. "If you're sure, I'm uh.. very interested in seeing more of you sweetheart."_

_Castiel shuddered at the nickname and nodded, scared that his voice might crack if he even tried to say anything. "D-Don't make fun of me…" he stammered with a little laugh. He couldn't stop the trembling of his hands when he stood up and pushed the chair away from him. The beating of his heart got even harder as he nervously pulled up his hoodie, letting it drop to the floor. He knew his arousal was extremely obvious and he was showing way more skin then he probably should...his flannel pants hung dangerously low on his hips. He traced his fingers along the edge of them and glanced up at Dean, trying to figure out if he wanted to see ALL of him or just what he had shown him earlier._

"_Mmm Fuck Cas, you're so gorgeous sweetheart." Dean couldn't help the moan that escaped when he saw the tightly framed naked torso again, his body naturally shifting uncomfortably due to the already raging hardness in his jeans. He wasn't really sure what was supposed to happen next but he didn't want it to stop and he was a very strong believer in the principle of fairness. Without a word he hooked his fingers under the soft cotton trim of his tee shirt and pulled it slowly over his head. He looked at the small square on his laptop and quickly clicked for it to go to a full screen. He wasn't going to miss anything he didn't have to._

"_Dean...wow…" Castiel breathed, licked his lips as Dean's tanned chest came into view. His face flushed again and his cock swelled even more. "Do...Do you want me to continue?" he asked just barely above a whisper. His hands were shaking as his fingers hooked into the band of his pants._

"_Well I'm not gonna complain baby, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to" he said. The last thing he wanted was his friend feeling obligated to strip for him, and he'd never really gotten the hang of internet play, so it was kind of like a foreign language._

_Castiel swallowed hard and looked at Dean through his lashes, licking his bottom lip and biting on it again, knowing now how much it affected the guy. He took a few steps back and grinned, turning his back to the screen before very slowly pulling his pants over the swell of his ass and down his legs._

_Dean's breath was already ragged at best and he nearly lost it when he saw the lack of a second layer under the loose fitting pajama pants. Castiel's ass was perfectly round and muscled causing him to forget everything else that was happening for a quick moment. He gave an appreciative curse before asking Cas to hold on for just a second while he locked the door. He turned the camera toward him and bit his lip and threw his head back as he rubbed himself. _

_Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean and felt a shiver all the way from his toes to his head when he caught his friend rubbing himself through his jeans. Another wave of bravery slid up his spine and slowly faced the camera again, letting Dean take him all in for a moment before he coming closer. "That looks really uncomfortable…" Castiel moaned letting his eyes fall down before looking at him through his lashes again. "Lose the pants Dean," he growled out biting hard on his lip._

_Heat surged through him in a wave of pure desire, the way Castiel said his name was the last strand of a frayed rope that was his restraint. He quickly pushed the denim over his hips, working out of them with very little effort. A deep moan escaped his lips when the cool air hit against his flushed leaking cock, as the last scrap of cotton was pulled off of him. "Fuck Cas." He growled pushing himself back onto the bed but moving the laptop back far enough for both of them to have the full view. "You've got me so fucking hard sweetheart, tell me what you want." He said with as little unsteadiness as he could manage._

_Castiel couldn't help the rush of heat coursing through his body and stared openly...and hungrily at Dean's body in full view of his monitors. In the very back of his mind he had to slam the door firmly closed over the self hate he usually felt when it came to anything sexual. Once it was carefully buried, he clicked a couple of things and in a second Dean was in both, giving him an even closer look. Licking his lips he let out a moan, "Will you touch yourself for me Dean?" Castiel sat back in his chair but maneuvered the camera so Dean could still see his entire body._

"_With the way you're looking at me, I'm not sure how you expect me to do anything else. So hot baby so fucking gorgeous…" Dean's legs are splayed openly giving the camera a full view of his thick swollen cock being gently stroked by the large calloused hands. He looked at the camera and gave a wink before spitting against his palm and placing it back over his aching erection, causing his hips to buck up into his wet fist._

"_Oh…" Castiel's brain completely froze as his mouth dropped open, he could almost feel the pupils of his eyes completely dilating. He licked his lips hungrily as a drop of pre cum slid down over Dean's fingers. He couldn't help but whimper, his own hand itching to grip himself but he really wanted to focus on Dean. "Dean…." he moaned out catching his friend's eyes._

_The way Cas said his name like it was a fucking prayer drove him crazy, his body reacting instantly causing a wave of pleasure to completely wash over him. He bit his lip so hard it almost bled to keep himself quiet. "As much fun as this is Angel, I'd really appreciate it if I wasn't the only participant here… I'm not sure how long I'll last with you, it feels so fucking good Cas.. please.. I need you..mmm to feel this too."_

"_Oh my god…" Castiel panted and gave Dean a shaky nod of his head before sitting back in his chair. He closed his eyes and calmed his breath before gripping himself hard, moaning out as some of his own pre cum slid down his shaft. Catching it with his fingers, he glanced up at Dean and gave him an innocent smile. "Feels so good Dean," he groaned as he started to stroke himself, making sure to rub his thumb over his slit to catch more pre cum. His hips bucked up and a whimper escaped his lips._

"_Mmm that's it baby, god you look so sexy like that sweetheart...I wish I could taste you, fucking delicious I bet .. Damnit Cas.." Dean's hand moved faster despite wanting to draw it out longer, he couldn't help the fluid movements. His cock already dripping wet, and leaking down as he squeezed his fingers over the plump head. His other hand sliding down to grab the heavy orbs and give them a soft tug._

_Castiel moaned out loudly, throwing his head back as his hips jerked again. He caught some on his fingers and bit his lip before licking up the pre cum slowly, moaning low in his throat. "I want to taste you too Dean…god...I want you to cum in my mouth so bad," Castiel panted as he gripped himself again, his hand moving a bit faster this time. _

"_Fuck!" Dean growled. It was louder than he'd been the entire time, but he was unable to stop it as he witnessed Cas tasting himself. His fluid strokes became quick jerks and quivering thrusts as he begged for Castiel to move faster with him, wanting them to break at the same time. "Faster Cas, come on ..fuck … cum with me baby… can't .. fuck can't last much longer."_

_Castiel was a quivering mess and he could barely catch his breath as drops of sweat slid down his face and chest. He draped a leg over each of the arms of his chair and sucked on a finger of his free hand to get it nice and wet before he started to trace along his rim, his fist going even faster over his steadily leaking cock. "Dean...oh...I'm so close...fuck!" Castiel cried out, his hips bucking hard as his finger slid into himself. He caught Dean's heated stare one last time before his orgasm nearly exploded from him. _

"_Fuuuuuck, CAS!" the moans vibrated through him as the hot cum poured over his fist, his body shaking in ecstasy as he rode out the last pulsating ripples of pleasure. All he could do when it was over is mutter curses under his breath as he tried to reclaim his mind from the blissful happiness he'd lost it to. _

_Castiel panted heavily and waited for the usual wave of guilt and shame to wash over him but it never came...only the gentle hum calming every nerve in his body. He couldn't help but giggle...too blissed out to even find it embarrassing. He licked his lips and reached out for some tissues to clean himself up. Glancing up he watched the heavy fall of Dean's chest and felt his heart swell. "God you're beautiful Dean…" he whispered._

_Dean wasn't one to blush but the weight of the words nearly took his already labored breath away. His face went a little red but his smile didn't fade at all, he reached across the bed dragging his shirt over the mess on his stomach and hand doing what he could to clean up enough to at least make it to the bathroom unnoticed, although he had a sneaking suspicion he smelled very much like sex at the moment. "Just a second sweetheart, I gotta get some pants on before someone comes looking for me… don't go anywhere okay?" He was a little unsure about what came next but the last thing he wanted was to come back to an empty screen._

"_I'll be here," Castiel said softly, giving his friend a beaming smile. Though the word 'friend' didn't even cover how he really felt for Dean. And after what they just shared...maybe Dean felt the same for him. He got up too and changed into some cleaner, warmer clothes before sinking back into his chair. "That...was so much better than I thought it would be…" he said to himself, his fingers pressing into his cheeks to stop from smiling so much. He really didn't want Dean to think of him as a freak...or pathetic. Biting his lip he snuggled back into his chair and waited patiently for Dean to come back._

"_What do you mean better than you thought it would be? Exactly how long have you been thinking about what it would be like, and why didn't you tell me sooner?" Dean chuckled only slightly teasing. His smile just as bright when he situated himself back on the bed and pulled his laptop back to it's original place._

_Castiel jumped and made an embarrassing squeak when Dean's voice came out of nowhere. He blushed hard and pulled his knees up to hide his face. "I um…I'm not really good at things like this usually..." he sighed and rested his chin on his knees. "I've only had...one boyfriend before and it didn't...really end well," Castiel said._

"_Sorry I didn't mean to catch you off guard. Gotta say I'm pretty damn curious about the ex boyfriend, but If .. you don't wanna talk about it that's cool too.. I'd completely understand." Dean tried to hide his nervousness with his usual charming swagger but something inside him was churning at the thoughts of Castiel having his heart broken by some douchebag._

"_It's something I don't really talk about much...my brother only knows that he broke up with me…" Castiel sighed and swallowed hard before looking up at Dean. He felt that gentle hum again and smiled softly….for whatever reason he knew he could trust him. "It was right out of highschool...he was one of my closer friends and I liked him. We got together and it was nice for a while but he started pressuring me for sex. I was a virgin so I didn't really understand the importance for it...anyway I guess I finally caved in after a few weeks of him badgering me about it. It...wasn't the greatest experience and….well...I didn't like it. He broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with him again," Castiel said, quickly wiping at his eye before the stupid tear fell._

_Dean listened intently to the words but could not help the raging sadness and anger that took over him when Castiel recounted what had to be one of the most devastating things that could happen to someone in that situation. Every instinct inside of him was raging to find whoever this asshole was and make sure he never laid another hand on anyone. "God sweetheart, I'm so sorry. nobody should have to deal with that kind of shit… I mean .. sex isn't gonna be good if you're doing it just because someone else wants you to, you have to want that for yourself. Even then sometimes it can be awkward and fumbling but you need to make sure that if you ever decide to ya know.. to try again you gotta find someone that's gonna take care of you.. I can't stomach the thoughts of you getting hurt like that again..You deserve so much better Angel." That was probably the most he'd ever said in one sitting, but he couldn't help the overwhelming fear that this gorgeous, strong, dorky, and perfectly amazing guy is going to sit on the sidelines of life all because some fuckwad messed with his mind._

_Castiel couldn't help but stare at Dean for a long moment, the tears brimming in his eyes once again but not in sadness. The words his friend spoke wrapped around him like a warm blanket and he took in a deep breath before smiling at him. "Dean...thank you...I know you're not supposed to admit things like this after sharing something...like what we did. But...I really like you Dean. A lot," Castiel laughed a little, hugging his knees in even closer. _

_Dean smiled and rubbed his hand nervously against the back of his neck trying to gather his thoughts. "First, there's really no reason to thank me.. I'm just being honest baby, Secondly, there's never gonna be a time I don't want to hear what you want to say.. and I uh.. fuck .. I mean I like you too Cas, you're awesome I'd be crazy not to…" the words trailed off but how do you tell this amazingly wonderful guy that you think you might have fallen in love when you've never even been in the same room with him.. the L word itself is daunting enough let alone the whole internet relationship thing. Dean wasn't sure where any of this was going but he knew that he just couldn't lose Cas, they'd work it out somehow._


	4. Chapter 4

_Dean laid his head back on the bed, his lungs finding it difficult to pull in enough air, and for just a moment he nearly blacked out. A hazy smile lighting his face, sweat droplets causing a healthy shine on his taut tanned flesh, and sticky white ropes sprayed across his abdomen. He reached for the damp cloth he placed on his headboard earlier and swiped himself clean. He couldn't help the small giggle that escaped as he moved the laptop closer to his face. He sucked in a quick breath as he saw the image on the screen for the first time since he'd felt his orgasm ripping through him._

"_Mmm Dean...wow," Castiel laughed softly, his head falling back against his pillow. He could hear Dean's soft panting over the speakers and couldn't calm his own for a few minutes. He patted around his bed for the shirt he had thrown off and wiped himself off before slowly sitting up. "I need to go clean up," Castiel laughed and bounced off the bed, making sure to move the camera back to it's normal place. He threw a smile at his friend before hurrying off towards his bathroom. _

"_Okay" Dean said as he gave a quick chuckle, trying not to be too obvious about the crazy things running through his mind at the moment. They'd been talking like this for a few weeks and although it was such a short time it felt like so much more. He knew they'd passed the friend zone long before the whole video play thing even started, but he couldn't help the thoughts surrounding the L word that invaded his mind. He wasn't aware of how Cas felt about this but he'd been assured enough to know that his friend was more than okay with whatever it was that they were becoming. He tried to quieten his thoughts as he watched the still unbelievably hot torso come back into view on his screen. The spent feeling in his cock wasn't even enough to keep it from twitching as he took in the gorgeous sight before him. "Dammit Sweetheart, you tryin to kill me?" _

_Castiel couldn't help but give him a sly grin, turning to give him a full view of his naked chest his pj's hanging dangerously low on his hips. "Eh...I might wanna keep you around for a bit longer...you're too cute to die yet," Castiel laughed grabbing up his sweater and pulling it on, making his hair stick up even worse. Humming softly he cleaned up his room a little before plopping down on his computer chair. It never ceased to amaze him just how comfortable he had become around Dean in the past few weeks. He found himself smiling more and actually feeling happy...though Dean still found ways to make him blush like crazy._

_Dean chuckled trying to hide the fact that his heart sped up when Castiel mentioned keeping him for any amount of time.. They hadn't discussed the specifics of what they had, and he was fairly certain they weren't actually like dating or anything.. but there was something.. he just .. God he needed more sometimes. He felt the distance was something they could handle but at the same time it felt like it was the only thing keeping them grounded in reality. Dean wanted so badly to have a more physical, in the flesh, thing with Cas, but he was also kind of afraid of how reality would fair in their fantasy filled relationship. "Sorry I didn't ask you sooner but how was work today? Oh .. and real quick before I forget .. Charlie said something about this other game she's trying to get me to play.. and when I remember the name of it… you can tell me if you think I'd like it." The if you want me to play it with you left unspoken._

"_Work was ok...I kinda well….hid from someone...don't laugh at me!" Castiel whined when Dean pressed his lips together keep from chuckling. He rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the grin forming on his lips. "He's a jerk and I don't like talking to him. Anyway, other than that it was good. And as far as the game...she might be talking about Far Cry 3...it's basically a first person shooter...so...you might be stuck with her on that one," Castiel laughed softly biting his lip._

_A look of recognition crossed his face when Castiel mentioned the forgotten title. "Aww baby, that's ..well I can understand not wanting to deal with Assholes at work, that's for sure. And that sounds like a cool game but I think I'm gonna stick to one at a time.. there's plenty of stuff to keep me busy with the one we are already playing." Dean hoped it didn't sound weird that he didn't have interest in games that didn't come packaged with a gorgeous, geeky, blue-eyed Angel. He knew he was screwed, had been for a long time… it was all he could do to just hold on and enjoy the ride._

_Castiel smiled brightly at him and nodded, reaching over to pull on his glasses. He opened his mouth to say something when his phone started ringing. "Speaking of our Queen…" he laughed and answered to have a very rushed excited conversation with Charlie. "Oh my god so...I can't believe I forgot to tell you this! Charlie just let me know that we finally got our tickets but...I'm...we're going to a gaming convention in a few weeks….it's in Kansas City, Kansas…" Castiel said, his heart beating furiously in his chest._

"_HOLY SHIT! Youre coming to Kansas?" Dean was completely unable to hide the excitement on his face, he would have jumped up and began to dance if he'd had enough brain left at the moment… everything was short circuiting over Castiel being in the same state as he was for once, let alone under an hour drive away. "Jesus Christ Cas, that's so friggin awesome.. umm..well I mean.." Dean wasn't sure how to end that the last thing he wanted to do was assume that his friend was just as eager to meet as he was._

_Castiel couldn't help the huge smile on his face as he watched Dean pretty much freak out on his side. "Would...you want to meet up or...even come with us?" Castiel asked, ignoring the way his entire face heated up. He wanted to meet Dean in the flesh so badly...he loved their time together over video chats and what not but...he needed more. He needed to know that Dean felt the same as him...in person. _

"_YES! I mean .. uh yeah to all of it .. I'd love to hang out with you and it would certainly be my first gaming convention, hell any kind of convention that wasn't strictly LGBT related.. but yes I'd.. I'd really like that Cas." There was no hesitation in the acceptance of the invitation, once he knew Castiel was on board for them to be in the same room together there was no stopping him. _

"_This...this is going to really awesome…" Castiel laughed softly, his face hurting from smiling so much. "I really don't want to leave but I have to get to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow Dean...sweet dreams," Castiel said._

"_You too sweetheart, Goodnight." He replied before he watched the square on the screen disappear. Yeah, it was going to be really awesome… Cas was special.. he was...he could be everything. _

Dean tucked himself tightly in his bed that night, thoughts of what would, could, should, happen dancing through his mind. They were actually going to meet, and he was going to be able to kiss, hold, and love the man he felt like he'd been waiting for his whole life for... well he thinks they'll kiss… they'll kiss right? Yeah, he assured himself.. Cas definitely wanted to kiss him.. the other stuff might wait .. and that's cool he'd be okay with that.. but he knew his Angel would want a kiss.. and he was more than happy to give it to him. When the amount of sheer excitement eased down enough for him to get to sleep, he drifted off with the smile still pushing against his sore cheeks.

* * *

The next day Dean bought his ticket for the convention, his excitement could barely be contained inside his six foot frame. He whistled through making breakfast and did his best to act reasonably normal around the other two men who seemed to constantly be in his space. He didn't want to say anything about the convention just in case they felt the need to tease him about it. This was too good to have taken away by his ass of a best friend or even his dorky brother who would totally turn it into some sort of chick-flick moment.

He chuckled to himself when he thought about how Sam would probably envision Dean and Cas running into one another's arms in slow motion at an airport or something. His heart may have fluttered at the idea, but he stopped that shit immediately.. it just wasn't realistic. It was more likely that they'd end up lost in the crowd texting one another, until they finally came face to face, and Castiel would blush.. because of all the stuff they'd talked about… and Dean would rub his neck nervously unsure if he was allowed to just pull Cas into him… and they'd laugh and talk about how weird it was .. and then things would be okay.. that was real.. that was possible.. and that was when he realized he'd spent the last forty minutes lost in thought about their first meeting. Dean shook his head mostly in disbelief of himself.. and continued on with his day.

Pretty soon nearly two weeks had passed which left just a little over one more until the convention. To say Dean was slightly on edge was an understatement, but he was keeping himself well under control he thinks.. usually...okay sometimes. He'd become more anxious and excited than he'd ever been which was a little overwhelming but he was happy so he wasn't going to complain. He had a skype date with Cas after work tonight and he knew the minute he saw the gorgeous face staring back at him he'd be calmer, he just needed to make it another couple hours.

"Yo Winchester, I need eight shots of Tequila and four Jager Bombs."

"On it!" Dean shouted back.. dragging himself out of the clouded haze.

He was exhausted when he walked through the door, but he made his way to his bathroom and peeled off the sticky layers and jumped in the shower, trying to wash the grime of douchebag off of him. Dean enjoyed his job, he loved that Lawrence had such a supportive community, where others weren't so fortunate.. but sometimes it wore on him. Dean was a flirt by nature and that wasn't going to change overnight, not even for Castiel.. but sometimes the customers would get a little handsy and where he would have never thought anything about it before .. it almost felt wrong, even though he and Cas weren't really putting any labels on anything.

"Fuck" he groaned as he washed himself off and tried to do his best to forget what happened and just savor the moments with his smiling blue-eyed Angel.

_**~Dean Winchester is Requesting Video Chat~**_

_The familiar box opened but he was met with a very unfamiliar face, He mentally gave thanks that he had kept his clothes on before sending the request. He never really EXPECTED anything to happen with Cas but it usually did, and he was pretty happy with the current arrangement, which brought him back to who the hell was looking at him. "Uh… hi" he said trying not to sound jealous or awkward.. the guy was decent looking but probably not Cas' type.. if he had one..._

_Luc felt his eyes widen when the infamous Dean appeared...Cassie was not kidding about those jade like eyes. He wasn't into men but he could admit he was pretty gorgeous. He could definitely see why Castiel was always blushing when he was mentioned. He raised his hand in a small wave and grinned a little deviously at him...so this is the one who's turned his baby brother into a smiling goofy mess lately. He made an obvious show of checking Dean out and grinned again. "Wow...you are kinda hot."_

"_Uh, Thanks?" Dean was still kind of confused but who could be mad at someone who had just called them hot.. even if he was completely uninterested.. it was nice to be complimented. "Any chance Cas is hiding over there somewhere? He does that sometimes.."_

_Luc snorted out a laugh and looked over his shoulder just as the door opened, he could hear Cassie humming. "Luc….what...WHY ARE YOU ON MY COMPUTER!" Castiel shouted, his entire face a bruising shade of red. "Don't worry Cassie...just saying hello to your boyfriend here." _

_Castiel stormed into the room and tried to shove his brother off only to get into a short lived wrestling match with him...but this time...he actually won. He wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt and glanced at the screen bashfully, "Uh...hello Dean…"_

"_Fuck that was… hell that was kinda hot Cas… uhm… maybe you should let him go though? He didn't really do much just said I was hot.. and hey.. who could argue with that?" Dean had laughed through the first couple minutes of the brothers fighting and even through Castiel's red faced anger, but he had to admit the laughing stopped when he watched the muscular form move in a graceful and rhythmic way until Luc who appeared much bigger and stronger than Castiel was laying on the floor with his little brother sitting on his back. _

"_Luc...really? Ugh, you're impossible," Castiel grunted and let his brother up only to get punched in the shoulder. "It was lovely to finally meet you Dean," Luc chuckled and hurried up the stairs. Castiel shook his head and dropped his glasses on his desk so he could run his hands over his face. "Sorry I'm a little late...and...well...you finally met my brother!" Castiel forced a laugh before going over to his dresser to grab clean clothes._

_Dean tried to get out a "Yeah, you too man." to Luc but he was gone before he could open his mouth. He was happy to finally be able to see the adorably perfect face he'd missed earlier though.."Yeah, looks like I did.. he seems cool.. a little teasing like me, but you kinda kicked his ass so.. maybe he'll leave it alone for a while huh?"_

"_Hopefully...I'm gonna go change real quick. Did you want to play the game tonight or just chat for awhile?" Castiel asked with a soft smile._

"_It's up to you man, but there was a really cool thing I was looking at earlier and I was kinda hoping you could help me figure it out?" Dean would have been more than happy to just sit in his room and talk to the gorgeous, shy, nerdy, and totally hot guy he just happened to be hardcore crushing on.. but his nerves were already so on edge with the convention coming up so quickly and he didn't want to say or do anything to screw shit up. _

_Castiel nodded and looked over at the calendar hanging next to his monitor, "Ok...I'm gonna log off skype and meet you there. Dean...just one more week…" Castiel said with a huge smile and a little blush tinting his cheeks before he signed off._

* * *

Dean woke up to a pounding in his ears, he didn't drink last night.. why the hell was he feeling … oh wait he could hear the massive shouting voice of his little brother.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Sam just a minute."

He unlocked and opened the door to his brother with the biggest puppy eyes he'd seen in a long time. He wanted something, the eldest Winchester could smell it a mile away, his brother did not come armed with those damn sad "I couldn't find my way out of a paper bag" eyes without some sort of expectation in mind. Sam pushed his way further into Dean's room, leaving the door open behind him.

"Hey man, I know this is kind of a stupid thing to ask but.. Can I borrow some of your soap or whatever.. I haven't been anywhere but class in like forever and just realized I ran out of body wash yesterday…"

"Yeah sure Sammy just go grab it man.. ugh I could have slept in."

"Dean your door was locked or I would have just taken it…"

"Oh...yeah," Dean almost blushed as he remembered the reason he'd been locking his door so much lately, he must have fallen asleep before remembering to unlock it.

Sam came back out of his bathroom holding a long slender bottle, ready to murmur a "Thanks Man," but the look on Dean's face stopped him cold.

"Not that one, Give me that." he said taking back the bottle and carting it into his bathroom to come back out clutching a different kind.

"Is there something I should know about why you keep two kinds of body wash or is it just some weird sex thing?"

Dean cocked his head back in disbelief and scoffed. "No it's not some weird sex thing Sam, that one is the same kind Cas uses.." The words were out before he could pull them back in and he mentally and physically choked over it.

Sam's face lit in delight obviously taking in the embarrassing piece of information like it was the perfect ammunition, to which Dean suspected it actually was. He rarely gave Sam or Gabe anything to tease him about, hell he'd even kept most of his raging crush on Cas a pretty good secret.. they both knew of course that there was something… to it, but mostly it was all shady at best until that moment.

"Wait a minute… I thought you said it WASN'T a sex thing?" Sam put a little too much emphasis on wasn't if you asked Dean but still…

"It's not!" Dean said looking somewhat confused.

"Well, aren't you just adorable.. you actually bought his body wash and you don't even use it for your somewhat disturbing self-help practices." Sam said with a teasing smile.

Still partially asleep it took a minute for Dean to understand exactly what his brother had been talking about and he shot back a look that said "You're clearly crazy.. that's why you're treating me this way.. because you WANT to get your ass kicked."

However the words that actually left his mouth sounded a lot like..."Dude, why are you even thinking about my jack off habits… and why in the world would I want to use Cas' body wash for that.. exactly how fucked up is your mind Sammy, that this is the first place it goes?"

Sam finally disgusted and embarrassed enough to leave, Sam muttered something about "Fucking Gabriel, and his damn mind games." and clutched the body wash Dean had actually let him have and walked through the door.

* * *

Dean laughed as he closed the door behind Sam and crawled back into bed, he pushed himself back under the still mostly warm covers and hummed an appreciative noise for the soft memory foam mattress. There wasn't anything weird about him buying Cas' body wash.. it's not like he sat around sniffing it constantly .. it was just .. it smelled like fucking coconuts and he wasn't even sure how he'd ended up with it in his cart but it wasn't weird…

When Dean woke up for the second time that day he made a late breakfast for himself and for Gabe who was finally up and walking around much better in the last few days, meaning hopefully they could get rid of him soon. They ate quietly, or well at least one of them did… Gabriel had a no tolerance policy on silence.. so he was rambling constantly about something. Luckily his giant brother didn't mention their awkward encounter that morning because it was not something his best friend would have ignored… that's for sure.

He went on about his day doing as little thinking about how un-weird it was that he had owned said bottle of body wash for nearly two months, even before they began.. well being more than friends… It wasn't until later that night when about halfway through his shift, the owner came up and asked to speak to him for a minute.

"Dean honey, you're not in trouble so don't get that in your pretty little head, but.. is there something wrong? You seem a little off tonight?"

"Nah I'm cool.. sorry I'll do better Pam."

"Now stop that, I told you this isn't some sort of performance review or anything hon.. I just .. I got this feeling like something's off with you.. I'm pretty sure the customers aren't exactly sober enough to notice.. but I was more concerned than anything else...You sure you're okay sugar?"

The gorgeous brunette looked at him like she could see all the crazy shit going on in his head and that left a bitter taste in his mouth as he lied again. "Yeah, I'm… I'll be fine Pam, thanks."

He walked back out to the bar and did the best he could to focus on the job until he could go home. He was five minutes from walking out when the buzz of his phone pulled his attention away from the door.

**Cas says: Hello Dean...I know you're probably on your way home already but I kinda missed you….I'm pathetic I know. Can't wait to see you!**

Dean felt his stomach go queasy and his heart start pounding faster.. he didn't deserve this.. Cas was… God Cas was perfect.. Dean was still pretty much a giant fuck up, the only thing he'd ever done right was what he'd done for Sammy, and even that had it's ups and downs. He rubbed his fingers tightly against the bridge of his nose and did his best to distract himself, and it worked for all of the two minutes it took to get him behind the wheel of his beloved Impala.

Once there, he wrapped his arms over the wheel and buried his head in them. Here was this amazing guy, gorgeous, smart, and hilariously funny when he wanted to be guy … and he was so sweet, sending a text just to say he missed him.. Dean felt the bile rise up in his throat as he remembered the sweaty palm that had grabbed his arm and then his ass, like it wasn't his to begin with. He supposed that's what he got for being the way he was, flirting with random guys in a bar for tips, didn't exactly scream I have a mind and my body is my own property.

Dean went home he showered until the steaming water turned to ice and his body went numb. He climbed into bed, the last thing he wanted to do was pull out his laptop, he'd only be tempted… and Cas was better without him.. he'd see that eventually anyway, it was better to cut the head of the beast off now than to worry about how it would bite him later.

Five days later, he was going through the motions, but everyone around him could tell something was off, he tried to smile .. really he did.. it was just like his face wouldn't make the gesture anymore.. so he settled for his fake cocky grin he put on at the bar and tried to pass it off as a smile. It wasn't very convincing but it was good enough for Sam and Gabe to not ask too many questions so he decided that was the best he could hope for at the moment.

* * *

Charlie stared at the sleeping form of her best friend and felt herself frown for probably the 100th time that night...they'd be leaving for Kansas the next morning and Castiel hadn't cracked a smile once. Actually, he hadn't been the same goofy, smiling ear to ear guy all week. Meg even took her to the side to ask what was wrong with him when she picked him up. She had no clue...but she did have an inkling who was responsible.

And it was pissing her off.

She liked Dean...she really did. He was the snarky shit of an older brother she never thought she'd want. But he was even ignoring her video invites….she'd had enough. Castiel was her best friend...and bros before hoes….

She made sure to cover up Castiel so he wouldn't wake up (he had a habit of jerking awake because he was freezing) and turned off the lights in the family room. On her way towards her bedroom, she snatched up her laptop case and hurried down the hall.

Castiel didn't exactly approve of her hacking skills but...he usually just rolled his eyes at it. It made her feel powerful though...and she loved scaring the crap out of people. She felt the usual grin on her face as she set to work, finding the guy Castiel hated the most was easily enough. Once she was in Gabriel's system, she forced the video chat on and wasn't surprised to hear Gabriel pretty much scream in shock.

"_Hello there Tickster...would Dean happen to be around? I need to talk to him...pronto," She said with a sickeningly sweet tone._

"_Holy shit! Who...How...What the hell dude!" He said covering his chest with the only thing available which happened to be a fluffy couch pillow. He wasn't naked but he was probably only a few minutes away had the stranger not popped up on his damn screen. _

_Charlie quirked a brow and rolled her eyes, "Don't cover up for my precious eyes princess...I've seen worse...now...is Dean Winchester there or not? Oh and I'm Charlie by the way," she said._

_Gabe was still a little taken back by the now slightly less of a stranger inhabiting his screen, but there was something familiar about her… "Yeah, he's around here somewhere.. but before I go looking…" Gabe narrowed his eyes slightly and continued. "Why… do you want him.. when you've got me beautiful...and Gabriel, the pleasure is all yours." _

"_Um...ew...sorry but you have a little something extra that does absolutely nothing for me. And I need to speak with Dean and rip him a new asshole for being a complete douche nozzle to Castiel...you know the guy he's been talking to for MONTHS and then all the sudden just...drops him like a hot potato? So please...get him for me would you dear?" Charlie said and gave him a charming smile._

"_Oh! So that's why he's been so freaking messed up lately.. wait .. Are you sure it wasn't the other way around? Cause Dean-o's been acting like someone shot his favorite puppy. I'm serious here.. he's probably crying himself to sleep right now.. okay maybe not that bad but the guy is one Styx song away from eating frosting from the can and watching "Steel Magnolias" Gabe chuckled at his own brilliance.. and the accuracy of his assessment of the situation._

_Charlie made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes again, "Wow...well now I know where Dean got his douchiness if he calls YOU his bff. God...and really? You're going to try and blame this on Castiel? Ok cheese ball...let me school you on a few things. Castiel has NEVER opened up to another guy...not for years. He meets Dean and he...just perked up. I've never seen him this happy...then you're wonderful Dean-O just stopped talking to him. Want proof...here...let me read you something," Charlie was getting even more pissed...she snatched up Castiel's phone she had stolen earlier to read through his text messages._

"_Cas says: Hello Dean...I know you're probably on your way home already but I kinda missed you….I'm pathetic I know. Can't wait to see you!_

_Cas says: Dean? I thought you were going to meet me on skype tonight?_

_Cas says: Are you ok?_

_Cas says: Did I do something wrong?_

"_That's just a few of them...and Dean hasn't responded to one of them. So let me repeat myself...and I swear to Gandalf that if you do not get him, I will fuck your computer up so bad, the best technician will cry in a corner…"_

"_Yeah… okay hold on.." Gabriel pulled his shirt back over his head and hobbled down the hall. "Hey Dean, I think there's a piece of pie left on the coffee table if you want it.. I'm going to bed man.." He said before he continued down the hall to what he'd been claiming was his room for the last few months. He may or may not have silently prayed that everything would work out.. Dean had been happy.. and he liked that look on his friend.. and as curious as he was to find out what the hell happened.. he did not want to be standing between Charlie and his best friend._

_Charlie bit her lip as Dean walked into view and she steeled her breath before yelling "Dean! You're actually alive!" she said with as much sarcasm as she could muster._

"_Fuck!" He squealed, probably should have realized it was a trap when Gabriel supposedly had left pie uneaten.."Charlie?" Everything in his body wanted to ask how Cas was...if he was okay.. if...but he just couldn't .. after all it was best for them both. He hid his face in his hands as he took a seat on the couch in front of the laptop. _

"_Oh and before you even try it princess...you won't be able to just shut this off...I've locked it so all you can do is listen to my wonderful voice. So...how ARE you Dean?" She asked with a heated glare._

_Dean rubbed his nose as he continued to partially hide, facing Charlie was probably easier than facing Cas, but that was about the only thing.. he'd rather have walked on hot coals than be sitting where he was at the moment. "Look I'm sorry..I know you're pissed and you have every right to be Charlie, but he's better off without me and the sooner you both realize that the better… I'm not … I.. He just is.. okay!"_

"_You can not be serious...Dean...why in the hell would he be better off? Castiel has been so happy...he's actually leaving his room to spend time with his brother and me! So please, tell me what is so much better about you not talking to him? I understand if you don't want this...whatever….this relationship is but...can you at least still be friends with him? If not, fine….but stop being a douche and actually talk to him! He thinks he did something and that you hate him now," Charlie said calming down her anger. She was tired...her best friend was an emotional wreck and it was wearing her down being constantly worried about him._

"_It's not that easy Charlie.. if I could have talked to him.. don't you think I fucking would have.. I don't … This isn't easy for me.. I care about him.. a lot .. more than I should… You just don't understand.. you don't know me well enough .. but I fuck everything up.. I really do and I'm not saying this to get your pity or anything else but .. I don't want to mess him up.. he's .. God Charlie he's fucking perfect.. I mean.. not you know ACTUAL perfect but he's so freaking close. He's nice, and smart, and funny, and gorgeous, and dorky..I mean yeah it's a pretty package I've got but that's all there is.. I'm not good enough for him … Dammit!" His voice cracked and a single tear rolled down his cheek, he was completely unable to hide it but at the moment he didn't really give a flying fuck. He missed Cas, but he was doing what was best for both of them in the end._

_Charlie sighed heavily and couldn't speak for a minute...something just dawned on her, "Dean...you do realize that you already did that right? You hurt him...you're STILL hurting him. What I don't get is...you think that you're not good enough for him? Well...we, especially Meg, think that him meeting you has been the best thing to happen to him. And this was before Luc even met you...and Meg doesn't know you at all...so...you want to try and run that bullshit by me again? And please...you're in love with him and scared. Castiel is going to kill me but I don't care...he's in love with you too Dean. So fix this...please." _

_Dean took a second to let himself calm down… he didn't like being so damn emotional, but holding everything concerning Cas in had been like expecting a toothpick to work as a dam. He realized that Charlie was right he was hurting Cas, he… shit it was the last thing he wanted .. and he'd ended up doing it anyway… wait did she say Cas loved him? "Charlie … what did you say?" Surely he'd misheard … or may he'd just imagined it.. he'd had enough wonky dreams lately that he pinched himself on principal alone and found that he was very much awake..now all that was left was for Charlie to repeat the words he was hoping she said…_

_Charlie smiled at him and propped her chin on her hand, letting him suffer for a minute longer, "Dean...Castiel's in love with you too buddy," she laughed a little and playfully rolled her eyes at how gross this was getting._

"_Fuck… I mean...shit.. okay, I'll umm.. I'll do what I can to fix it… I promise..You guys are still coming to Kansas right?" Dean's smile was hurting his face but he wasn't sure he'd ever stop, given the new information._

"_I was able to convince him to still come...so yes we'll be there. We're actually catching our flight in the morning. The creator for our game Shadow Creatures has his panel Friday morning so...you'll be able to find us wandering around there...Castiel will be hard to miss," Charlie said with a wink._

"_Okay, keep him safe Charlie.. I don't feel good about the whole airplane thing but whatever gets you here.. just make sure it does… get you here I mean… I'll probably try to find you guys before the panel.. I.. I don't want him upset any longer than necessary… Get some sleep Charlie I'll see you Friday Morning." Dean smiled thinking it was less than twenty-four hours away, and he had an idea that meant he needed to pick up a couple things before time to leave. _

"_Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him. Goodnight Dean," she said with a warmer smile. She mentally patted herself on the back and closed off all the open doors she yanked open to get into Gabriel's machine. Once she was completely out, she made her way back to the family room and smiled down at her friend, moving to lay down on the other couch._


	5. Chapter 5

If you want to see pictures where we got the idea for Cas's costume and Charlies...here's a link!

photobucket com/user/smp06185/library/Shadow%20Creatures

* * *

Castiel took in a deep breath and tried to calm his tensed up muscles. The moment they had touched down in Kansas, every thought had been plagued with that insufferable Dean Winchester...why had he even let it get this far? If Dean really didn't want any of this with him...why would he flirt that hard? Or even act all excited about being in the same state? Was it all just a joke to him? It really pissed Castiel off.._.No...you will not let him ruin this weekend for you._ Taking in another deep breath he managed to get out of the car to meet his very worried looking best friend

She had been a godsend...and he would never regret having her with him on this trip. All through the flight and their first night in the hotel, she constantly checked up on him. It wasn't like he was a fragile little flower...but he was hurt. They stayed up way too late watching old fantasy movies and eating ice cream. It was awesome and he loved his best friend even more for it.

There was a low moment during a lull in the movie when Castiel brought up an assumed reason why Dean had stopped talk to him. Charlie just stared at him wide eyed, trying furiously to reassure him it wasn't that at all...when he asked her how she would even know...

"Dean may be acting like an ass but...seriously Castiel...I don't think even he's that low," She had said biting hard on her bottom lip. Castiel just shrugged and stared at the tv again...thoughts of his last failed relationship plaguing his mind. No matter what Charlie said...Dean could very easily not want to meet him because Castiel may just be too scared to have sex. And...that could be true. It wasn't fear though...anxiety and nerves yes. He wanted to be with Dean...in every single sense of the word...but that had been before Dean stopped talking to him.

Castiel looked over at Charlie who was waiting for him to give her his usual nod of reassurance before she was opening the trunk to pull out his massive wings. He sucked in a breath and felt the grin break the frown into a million pieces. He knew they were impressive but in the sunlight, they were utterly amazing. Silky feathers so black tints of green and blue graced the edges. They looked so real...and thanks to his wonderful best friend...they worked like real wings. He took off his jacket and tried to not to blush too hard when his skin gleamed.

Charlie gave him a grin and moved behind him to get the criss-crossing straps across his chest in place. They were made of black soft leather with an old tarnished looking medallion in the middle of his chest that he had made to match the same emblem on his sword. It was an angelic symbol that meant "guide". He loved it and it made him feel more connected to his character than anything else. Once the straps were in place, Charlie attached his shoulder pad armor made of the same material as the medallion and with very small spikes along the edge.

"Alright my friend...now the wings," She said with an excited giggle. It was the first time he would be wearing them and she was just as excited as he was. He felt a steady weight on his back and he couldn't help but hum deep in his throat. They had a solid bulk to them but they didn't cause any discomfort, especially when they opened up. Charlie passed him the mechanism and he let them open, blushing at the several gasps he heard from others walking by.

"Dude...that's fucking bad ass!" someone in a group of guys walking past shouted out. Cas smiled and closed the wings back up before slipping the remote into his belt.

"You look amazing Castiel...and hey...look at me. We're going to have fun ok? And if we're lucky, the creator is gonna wanna talk to you because of those things," Charlie said with a smile. Castiel nodded quickly and let her pin on the black cape that hid the attachment on his back for his wings. He grabbed his sword and buckled it onto the other side of his belt. He caught a glimpse of himself in the window of their rental car and gasped.

Wide blue eyes stared back at him but he didn't see that pathetic person he always saw...this version was stronger...and he sucked in that feeling like a sponge. For once...he felt powerful in his own skin and not just from a screen. Charlie's face appeared over his shoulder and she smiled at him.

"You know...just because you're dressed like someone else...you're still you right? The most amazing, creative, dorky...and gorgeous person I have ever had the honor of calling my best friend," Charlie said. Castiel laughed a little and turned to look at her.

"I'm starting to see that..."

"Good...now help me get ready," She said. Castiel couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

Dean Winchester who?

* * *

Dean's night was restless to say the least he hadn't slept more than an hour the entire time, not after what Charlie said. Everything had him on edge, he wanted so badly to call, text, anything. Just to tell Cas that things were okay, but he figured he royally fucked with everything so he needed something big to try to make up for it. He thought out a plan somewhere near six am and began to question if it was the best idea around noon.

He was standing in a costume shop with absolutely nothing he was actually looking for, he left nearly two hours later completely miserable. He had almost given up until he passed an Army Surplus outlet on the outskirts of town and decided that probably should have been where he went first. He walked through the door and immediately felt more at ease than he had in that damn fancy fashion costume death-trap of a "store."

He scanned the isles and almost instantly his eyes flowed over to a bulky green military jacket that looked almost identical to the one his character wore, thankfully that and the thigh holster were the only problematic pieces to his entire wardrobe. He tried the Jacket on and it was a little snug when closed but he was gonna leave it open mostly anyway so it wasn't anything to worry about. He searched through the aisles and found a pair of combat boots, he could probably wear his work boots and pull the outfit off well enough but the thick black footwear was much more his character's style. He checked the tag and they were only $40 so he grabbed them too.

He'd searched about everywhere he could see and still hadn't managed to find the thigh holster he was hoping for, so he gathered his things and went to the register. He apparently looked reasonably disappointed because the woman behind the counter asked him if there was something wrong.

"Nah I just.. I was lookin for a weapon holder that wraps around your leg, it's a double strapped thing that carries a small firearm.. and I thought maybe ya'll had one here but I guess not."

"Hmm you talkin' bout a drop leg holster or a thigh holster?"

"The uh.. thigh holster I guess.. I'm not really sure .. it goes about here.." He said pointing to the where he thought it would go.

"Lemme check somethin' real quick darlin.." The lady gave him a smile and stepped through a small door behind the counter. She came back carrying exactly what he was looking for.

"This do?" She asked saying as little as possible, and he was grateful for it.

"Yes that's perfect thank you, how much is it?"

She looked down at it and rubbed the worn straps gently, and then turned to look him in the eye.

"You're not gonna hurt anyone correct?"

"No! no mam' nothing like that just… dressing up for a video game convention." He said blushing.. he wasn't even sure how it slipped out.

She lifted an eyebrow and gave him a once over look to make sure he was being straight with her. She seemed to believe that he was so she added it to his jacket and boots. "It's no charge, I probably should have gotten rid of the dang thing years ago…"

Dean noticed that her mind kinda trailed off there but he let it go, it wasn't like he was in the habit of asking strangers for their life stories even if they were being outrageously nice to him. He thanked her politely and left the store smiling at the thought if nothing else, Castiel would easily recognize him the next day.

* * *

Dean finally passed out sometime around midnight, the excited energy that was rolling through him would not have let him oversleep. He was up and ready to walk out the door by half past eight adding in an extra hour just in case the morning traffic was worse than usual. Two cups of coffee and thirty-three miles later he was taking the Kansas City exit and hoping it wasn't too late.

Once he eventually found a damn parking spot at the Convention Center, he pulled on the remaining items of his costume, mainly the holster and the jacket. The boots were slightly uncomfortable to drive in but he'd gotten used to it fairly quickly. He moved out of the lot and luckily found where he could hand in his ticket. He walked through the doors at nine o'clock sharp and pushed through the crowd trying to see Charlie's red hair because he had no idea how to find Castiel in the sea of people .

It was nearly twenty minutes later he gave up and stood on top of a wooden bench hoping it would provide a larger line of vision. He scouted the room and was surprised to find it wasn't Charlie's hair that he spotted first, but it was huge black wings that were spread out and attached to a very half naked Castiel Novak who was currently being photographed with what appeared to be a line of people getting longer by the minute. Dean gasped in shock when he saw the familiar muscled torso under the criss-crossed leather. His throat closed up a little and his mouth went dry just thinking about getting closer to him. Dean was pretty sure he'd never been more nervous in his whole life, but he stepped forward doing his best to get into the line before anyone else managed to weasel in front of him, making it even longer before he could speak to his Angel.

* * *

_Castiel was having a great time, he was smiling laughing and even agreed to take pictures with people. Charlie of course had to force him for the first one...but after that he couldn't stop saying yes. The guy who he had seen earlier in the parking lot found him again and playfully demanded a picture. He was even finding it easier to not be so freaking shy!_

_Charlie was next to him taking pictures as well and she was laughing loudly with someone when he turned back to their little line. He thought he caught sight of a very familiar looking green jacket but pushed it from his mind when a little girl asked shyly for a picture with him. He stooped down and with her mother's permission gave her a hug._

_Dean waited somewhat impatiently, but mostly because it seemed neverending. He understood of course, who wouldn't want their picture taken with a friggin hot Angel BadAss with huge fucking wings.. but he still really wanted his minute with Cas, if nothing else just to say he was sorry for the bullshit and that he had really missed his friend. He moved a couple closer and had to duck down to tie his shoe because the damn combat boot strings were a little short and they kept coming untied. _

_Finally there were only two more people in front of him and one was this little girl who looked at Cas like she thought he was a real Angel, and hell sometimes Dean did too so he couldn't blame her. Castiel, his Cas bent down and gave that gorgeous little dark haired girl a hug.. and Dean was pretty sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful. _

_Castiel couldn't stop smiling at the little girl...she was so cute and got so happy she was wriggling around. He waved goodbye and welcomed the next person who wanted one with both he and Charlie, he started to move towards her when he caught wide green eyes staring at him. He completely froze, sucking in a harsh breath he nearly choked. _

"_D-Dean?" He gasped slightly stumbling away. _

"_Hey Cas.. I..I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." He almost walked away because Castiel did not look happy. He looked shocked, upset, and probably still hurt. He really should have seen that coming.. but something stopped him.. he had to stay long enough to at least find out if Cas actually wanted him to go… he needed to hear the words or he'd never forgive himself. "I can go.. if you want.. I just wanted to say I was sorry."_

_Castiel didn't know what to do...he shot a quick glance at Charlie and felt utterly betrayed that she didn't even look remotely shocked to see Dean. He gave her a small glare before she was jerking her head towards Dean. Swallowing down the huge knot in his throat, he stepped away from the now gawking crowd of people. "Why...I don't understand Dean...why are you here?" Castiel asked tightly, not able to make eye contact with him. He really wanted to just wrap himself in the giant wings he had on his back and disappear._

"_Look Cas, I know that I probably shouldn't be here.. and you probably don't want to see me.. you have no reason to want to talk to me anymore.. but I wanted you to know that I honestly feel horrible .. and I'd love to tell you I had a good excuse or that I wasn't just a stupid ass.. but I didn't and I was.. and I don't know what else to say. If you wanna tell me to go .. it's okay I'll understand but I couldn't leave without knowing for sure that it was what you wanted.." Dean rubbed his hands against the faded jeans he'd chosen and did the best he could to not reach out and grab Castiel and pull him in. It was a much harder instinct to ignore than the one that told him to run away..but he fought it .. because he didn't need to fuck with Cas any more than he already had despite the desperate urge to kiss the Angel._

"_Dean…" Castiel sighed and tried to force down the wave insecurities that were trying to crush him. He looked up into Dean's face and stared hard, trying to see any kind lie in those ridiculous green eyes of his…."I'm going to be honest with you...it really sucked that you've been ignoring me...and it really fucking hurt," Castiel stopped short just to watch Dean's face before he couldn't keep the smile from breaking out on his face. "But...I can't believe that you're actually here…" He tentatively reached out for Dean's hand._

_Dean gladly accepted the hand offered to him and never felt more relieved, it was a stepping stone and Dean was more than willing to jump. He jerked the hand that was slotted with his and pulled Castiel to his chest quickly. He waited just a moment their faces only inches apart to make sure that he had permission before dipping down and pressing their lips together. _

_It was soft and sweet but he wanted to show Cas how much he cared, it wasn't about the want or the needs of passion but instead the love and concern he'd neglected to give before. His hands gently carded through the long raven colored locks and he let out a quiet moan as they pulled apart somewhat dazed from the excitement and anticipation finally being met. _

_Castiel felt a little weak in the knees and couldn't stop the embarrassing giggle when he looked up at Dean, his cheeks burning a glorious bright red. Knowing full well what it would do, he chewed on his bottom lip and yanked Dean back in, kissing him just a little bit more eagerly. _

"_Oh my god you two! Really?" Charlie laughed from somewhere behind them. He was vaguely aware of flashing lights and when he pulled away, there were several people taking pictures of them. "I'm really happy you're here Dean," Castiel said with a huge smile._

"_I'm just glad you let me to stay sweetheart." Dean's grin grew even wider as he wrapped an arm around the Angel's waist and pulled him tightly into his side. Giving one more small kiss to the top of his head, and having his nose slightly tickled by the long black hairs._

_Castiel didn't even try to fight off the urge to snuggle closer into Dean...he smelled just as amazing as he imagined he would and he was so warm. He raised his face and brushed his lips along the side of Dean's throat. "You're coming to the panel with us right?" Castiel asked softly. Charlie looked over at them and just rolled her eyes playfully before she started to head off towards the panel without them. It was her little way of giving them some alone time._

"_I'll be wherever you want me." Dean said with a cocky grin, having Cas this close to him was a little intoxicating. He had nearly moaned when the chapped lips brushed against him in a more intimate place, but he didn't want push things.. he knew Cas had some really bad experiences with other people and if there was one thing Dean Winchester could do without for the weekend it was sex. He wanted it .. hell most of him craved it .. but Castiel was more important than any hormonal urges that would rear their ugly heads. _

"_Come on...oh wait," Castiel reluctantly pulled out of Dean's arms and closed the wings back up. He waved at some of the people shouting out towards them and moved easily back against Dean's side. "Charlie's hoping the creator will take notice of the wings and talk to us," Castiel laughed a little leading them down the hall towards the first room. He spotted Charlie standing in the back and headed there, his fingers clinging just a little bit to Dean's jacket._

"_Those are some pretty BadAss wings Cas, how in hell's name did you find them?" Dean still grateful to have Cas at his side felt even more relieved when he slotted their hands back together and the quiet thrumming under his skin eased down just a little. _

"_Find them? Oh, Dean...Charlie and I made them," Castiel beamed. He stepped back a little bit and reopened them before the panel officially started._

"_Holy shit!" Dean stared in awe at the wings all over again. The black feathers and all the small personal touches and he could see the work they'd put into the design and the structure of it all. "Wow Cas, that's .. Thats amazing!" His brows lifted in surprise and wonder. _

"_Why thank you Dean!" Charlie grinned. Castiel stared at her and then at Dean with a frown. "You and I are talking later…but yes...thank you Dean," Castiel said eyeing his best friend again. The redhead just smirked, bouncing on her toes when the stage started to fill with the developers. Castiel gripped tightly at Dean's hand and pulled him in closer, just because he really wanted to. _

_Everyone began to settle in and Castiel finally noticed just how tired Dean looked. Biting his lip he shoved Dean down into a chair, grinning at the shocked look he gave him. The panel went off without a hitch...well, until the creator saw them standing in the back. Even made a point to walk all the way back towards them. Castiel and Charlie were completely fangirling….and Dean was laughing at them while their "God" took pictures with them._

"_Shut up assbutt," Castiel whispered, his hands gently kneading into Dean's shoulders as the panel continued. They announced a lot of new things in the works that got everyone really excited and they ended it with a very vague note of another expansion in the works. Before they left the room, someone ran up to Charlie to hand her a couple of business cards._

"_Castiel...oh my god...this is Chuck Shurley's card!" she said gripping his hands in hers. Castiel shared a very...embarrassing high pitched squeal with his best friend._

_Dean laughed a little at the two of them but it was all with love.. and somewhat in confusion. "Umm not to be the noob here, but who's Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked with a raised brow as if he'd missed something._

"_Awww...he's so adorable!" Charlie laughed. Castiel rolled his eyes at her and snagged one of the cards for himse. "That guy who ran over here and took pictures with us...the creator of the game we play...that's Chuck!" Castiel grinned. He carefully closed the wings back up and moved closer to Dean when everyone started to push their way towards the doors._

"_Oh, so basically the guy who made Shadow Creatures wants you to call him...Wow! I don't even know what to say to that." Dean was beyond impressed… he's not even sure what the Chuck guy wanted from them but he was still just as shocked and proud as if he'd understood everything… They were so happy and it was contagious, so he was smiling like a lunatic as well.. but he absolutely positively did not girl scream..it was a manly roar of awesome. _

_Castiel beamed up at him and followed Charlie into the main hallway where they roamed around for a while. Castiel felt himself blushing half the time when they were asked for pictures again...but more so by the fact that they wanted them of just Dean and Castiel. Several people even recognized them from the actual game. It went by in a blur and the next thing Castiel knew...it was getting close to the end of Day One. _

_They were making their way towards the rental car to get Castiel's wings off and safely back in the trunk._

"_Well my lovelies...this is where I leave you," Charlie said with a snarky little grin. Castiel froze and looked at her with wide eyes._

"_What?"_

"_Cas, I can go home." Dean's boots shuffled nervously against the pavement, doing his best to look genuine.. and not heartbroken that Cas was nervous about being alone with him._

"_No! No...I don't want you to go home...I just don't understand...Charlie?" Castiel asked with a little tilt of his head. Charlie rolled her eyes and walked right up to him, grabbed his chin and forcing his head to look to his right. Standing a few feet away near a little yellow VW Bug was a grinning brunette._

"_You my friend have been so wrapped up in your little cuddles with Dean...you didn't even notice that I snagged a hottie of my own! Sheesh you suck bff," Charlie laughed punching him in the arm. Castiel shook his head and laughed, catching their room key that she flicked at him._

"_Dean-o...you break my friend's heart again I'll break your face...see you guys in the morning!" She called, giving them a vulcan sign as she hurried off towards the other girl._

_Dean laughed, hell he'd been wrapped up in all things Cas too but he'd noticed the gorgeous lady giving Charlie the big sad eyes, and that girl was eating it up. "She's pretty damn smooth.. that girl.." He would have continued but he wasn't sure what to say. _

"_You have no idea…" Castiel laughed, biting on his lip. More than anything he did not want this to be awkward between them. He took in a calming breath and reached for Dean's hand, pulling him closer. "Dean...I'm not...expecting anything but...do you want to come back...to my hotel with me?" Castiel asked, his voice getting quieter towards the end. He could feel his face burning but he refused to look away from Dean._

"_I'd love to .. I mean I'm not .. I don't expect anything either Cas.. and I think we should talk about what happened before anything does or will happen, but Yes, I'd really like to spend more time with you." Dean sighed deeply, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. More than anything he wanted to strip the Angel bare and make him scream his name, but the best way to not hurt Castiel again was to come clean and be honest.. so he needed to work those things out first. _

* * *

_Castiel stared down at his hands clasped together in his lap; Dean had just finished telling him everything. Even admitting to buying a bottle of the same body wash Castiel used (which he thought was kinda adorable). He couldn't understand how a guy like Dean would even think he wasn't good enough for...someone like him. It just didn't make sense at all...he always felt the exact opposite. _

_He ran a hand through his freshly washed hair and sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest, "Dean...I...I really don't know what to say here...I seriously thought you changed your mind and a whole bunch of other things," Castiel said not looking up at his friend._

_Dean's hand naturally lifted to rub the back of his neck as a nervous habit, he'd tried to practice the conversation in his head, doing a fairly good job of portraying a version of Cas but this had always been the part where things got confusing. "Look sweetheart, I don't even know what I expect from you.. hell if I were really being honest I expected you to kick my ass to the curb this morning.. but luckily you didnt.. and I know this probably doesn't help my case but I can't promise that I won't hurt you… but I will damn sure do my best to try not to. I will NEVER EVER do that to you again. I give you my word that if I'm having doubts about myself or I have a problem with something that I will at least talk to you about it.. I mean that's if.. you know.. If you still want me around or whatever." He swallowed hard thinking back on all the moments of happiness they'd shared together that day and did everything he could to let that reassure him that everything would be okay eventually. _

_Castiel felt himself nod and finally looked up...he reached out for Dean's hand and squeezed his fingers. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a moment before Castiel was gently pulling him onto the bed to sit next to him, "I still want you around...I still want...this...all of it. Just...make sure you keep that promise ok?" Castiel said softly, very slowly moving closer to Dean._

_Dean's chest heaved a sigh of relief and he pulled Cas into a kiss, just enough to show him that he was grateful for the chance, happy to be there, madly in love with him.. because Dean wasn't much on words .. but this was important. He pulled away slowly and found Castiel's mouth chasing his and he smiled. He really didn't want to rush things or add any kind of pressure so he backed off again and held the scatteredly stubbled jaw away long enough to ask.. "Are you sure this is what you want? We don't have to .. I'm good to just like make-out with you or whatever, it doesn't need to be more than that.."_

_Castiel bit hard on his lip and closed his eyes, trying reign in his raging hormones and decide logically if he was really ready for something like this. Dean's thumb grazed at his skin again and Castiel couldn't help the small mewl that left his lips. He grinned at Dean before crawling over on his knees to straddle his legs; he cupped his face and gave him a very small chaste kiss. "I want this Dean...I want you…" Castiel whispered as his cheeks burned brightly, slowly lowering down to sit in his lap._

_Dean's body reacted immediately to having the weight of another person on top of him and the fact that his brain knew it was Castiel only spurred the instant arousal. He was incredibly overwhelmed by the fact that this gorgeous amazing man wanted him, even after everything he'd done. "Fuck Cas," he growled as the slender hips pressed harder against him. _

_Castiel couldn't help but shudder, brushing his lips along Dean's jaw line to his ear where he nibbled lightly at his lobe. "Do you want to?" Castiel asked in a hushed whisper, rolling his hips in a slow grind against Dean's. His hips jerked a little when he felt the other man's cock hardening under him._

"_You're gonna be the death of me sweetheart but yes.. Fuck YES!" Dean thrust up against Castiel and they both moaned at the full pressure of their bodies moving together. They were still fully dressed and Dean was so damn excited he was nearly ready to explode. He thought about anything he could to calm himself down just a little, he'd been waiting what felt like a lifetime for this moment he didn't want it to end too soon._

"_Dean….fuck," Castiel moaned biting down on his neck a little as their hips moved almost frantically. He felt the familiar stirring in his belly and pulled away to press his hand against Dean's chest, trying to slow them down just a bit. Dean opened his mouth to protest but Castiel just pressed a finger to his lips. "Not like this Dean…." He growled out his name and attacked his lips, begging with little flicks of his tongue. Somehow he managed to roll them so he was on his back, Dean a pleasant weight on top of him._

_With his new position Dean found it easier to take control of his libido, he wanted so badly to just ravage the gorgeous man beneath him but he wanted to savor it, this was their first time, and Castiel hadn't exactly been privy to the good stuff before so he wanted to do things right. He leaned in slowly giving a small soft kiss before pressing down further and licking his way into Cas' mouth. He slid down just a bit and hooked his fingers under the thin white tee and pulled it over the Angel's head. Before bending back down he repeated the action with his own henley lifting it up and feeling the metal of his amulet fall back down to his chest._

_Castiel swallowed hard and with trembling hands started to trace along Dean's chest and stomach. He had seen every inch of Dean….but not like this. He was gorgeous and there was no screen blocking his curious fingers. Biting his lip nervously, he ran a finger over one of his nipples. A wave of arousal spiking through him when Dean gave him a moan. "God you're beautiful Dean…" Castiel whispered and leaned up to press a gentle kiss over his heart._

"_You ain't seen nothin yet sweetheart." Dean gave a cocky smile trying to hide his nerves. He scattered kisses, licks, sucks, and nibbles all along Castiel's neck and upper body sliding lower with each peck. His palm rubbing gently over the hard outline before dipping his tongue against the salty skin above the waistline of Castiel's pajama pants._

_Castiel couldn't help but arch his back off the bed as he moaned, those lips on his skin were twisting his insides in the most pleasurable ways. But there was something nagging at him, bringing him down from the slight high rather quickly. Dean's fingers were tracing at the band of his pants and Castiel reached down to gently grab at his chin, making him look up. "Dean…" Castiel breathed heavily and slowly guided the green eyed man back up to meet his lips. He kissed Dean with every ounce of sincerity he could muster, wanting him to feel just how much Castiel cherished him...loved him. His fingers found their way into Dean's hair and moaned softly when their tongues rolled teasingly together. It was enough to make him chuckle against the warm press of lips._

_It was easy to lose himself in the temptation of Castiel's mouth, he sucked on the chapped bottom lip until he felt the vibrating shudder beneath him. He'd almost been distracted but he had a plan and unless Cas had any more objections he was going to follow through with it. He eased his way back down slowly still savoring the kisses and the touches of skin he'd been longing to have against him. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and cocked an eyebrow toward his lover, to make sure that there weren't any reason he shouldn't continue._

_Taking in a deep calming breath he nodded and raised up his hips to help. He closed his eyes as his face burned...no one's touched or been this close to him naked since the last time he had sex...and that had been years ago. His fingers knotted in the sheets under his body and tried to not freak out too badly._

_Dean smiled as they both willed the last layer of fabric from Castiel's body. His mouth dropped open in appreciation. He'd seen it before but it was nothing like this, he honestly thought perhaps it was the camera angle or something but now he's sure it wasn't. Dean's hands instinctively grabbed his lover's hips before he licked a stripe up the shaft, and flicked his tongue against the head. He could almost feel the pleasure coursing through Castiel under his hands, his Angel so responsive and practically purring with every touch. _

"_Oh...oh wow," Castiel moaned, his hips jerking with the first swipe of Dean's tongue. It sent thousands of little sparks of pleasure through his veins and his eyes rolled back. "Dean...please…" He panted, the fingers of his right hand tentatively running through his lover's hair._

_He felt the heavy weight of the tip of Castiel's cock on his tongue and instantly began to suck, his mind running rampant over just how many times he'd thought about this causing his own arousal to grow. His cheeks closed in tightly around the growing hardness. He dipped his head slowly, teasing as much as he could wanting to draw out the pleasure Cas was graciously admitting through his moans and the soft tugs on his hair._

_Castiel bit his lip hard and let out a long deep moan, his hips rolling up just a bit. He lifted up his head to look down at the amazing man laying between his legs...trying gauge if that was ok or not._

_Dean pushed his head down further as an encouragement, he wasn't sure that even his fairly skilled practices could take the entirety of the now throbbing erection, but he was more than willing to try. He closed his eyes long enough to relax himself and hopefully his throat in the process. He pushed himself down again and took his restraining hands off the hips of his lover, giving the signal that it was fine for him to push deeper if he wanted. The idea of Castiel fucking his mouth nearly had his own cock leaking through his jeans. _

_Castiel whimpered loudly and slowly started to thrust his hips up, forcing his eyes open to keep a close watch on Dean's face for any discomfort. At the first nudge into his throat had Castiel gasping, his entire body trembling with how amazing it felt. He sped up his hips just a little and let his head fall back when Dean hummed around him. "God that feels so good...holy...wow," Castiel groaned, the wet slide of his cock in that mouth felt too good. He bit hard on his lip and cried out Dean's name as he moved a little faster, "Dean...I'm close...fuck I'm so close," he gasped, the coil in his gut tightening more and more with each buck of his hips._

_Dean would have smiled if his mouth would have allowed it, he'd seen nothing hotter than the look on Castiel's face as he reached close to orgasm. Dean hummed again taking as much of the swollen cock as Cas could push in, the wet saliva being coaxed from his throat and running down the flushed shaft. He rolled his hips against the bed doing anything he could to ease the aching in his jeans, if he would have taken them off there would have been nothing to keep him from cumming from the feel of his Angel thrusting into his willing mouth. He swallowed hard around the tip hoping to yank the climax out of his partner. _

_Another cry was ripped out of his throat as he came hard into Dean's mouth, his fingers pulling on his short hair. Castiel's hips refused to stop moving as his cock pulsed against that amazing tongue. His chest heaved with each breath as he finally started to calm down. "Dean…" Castiel moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as his orgasm hummed over him. He felt the bed move and couldn't help grinning like an idiot though he kept his eyes closed._

_Dean moved up the bed and straddled Castiel in his glorious and beautiful state of post orgasmic bliss, he chuckled as he dropped a kiss against the bitten and bruised lips. He swiftly opened the clasps of his jeans and maneuvered himself out of them lifting one leg at a time so he didn't have to change positions. He wasn't going to push for sex but he needed some sort of release, the feeling of Cas fucking his throat was the most erotic thing he'd experienced._

_Castiel giggled and sat up a little to help yank the offending jeans off, licking his swollen lips as Dean's cock bounced just a few inches away from his face. He gave Dean a heated look before spitting into his hand, gripping at the base of his shaft to give it a good squeeze. "Dean...I...I don't...I didn't bring any lube…." Castiel blushed but didn't stop his hand from slowly beginning to move along his throbbing erection._

"_Mmm fuck Cas, we don't have to… its fine… mmm harder! " Dean gasped when Castiel's clever finger brushed over the tip of his now leaking head. He moaned desperately pleading for more, he'd been holding back for too long now and the throbbing in his cock was raging out of control. His hand reached to the back of his Angel's neck and he pulled him in for a bruising and heated kiss. _

_Castiel moaned against Dean's lips and moved his hand a bit faster, rubbing his thumb against the slit of his cock with every upward stroke. Castiel pulled back just enough to look into glazed over green eyes and smirked, "Oh but I want to Dean...maybe we can't tonight...but before this weekend is over...I want to feel this inside of me," Castiel moaned and surged forward to crash their lips together, his fist moving rapidly. The pre cum easing his way and he tightened his fingers at the crown of Dean's dick, getting more to drip out. The fingers of his free hand swiped some of it up and he caught Dean's eyes before bringing it to his mouth, licking it up slowly, "Fuck Dean…" _

_Dean nearly came from the expressed want alone, it was amazing to watch Cas take charge. He was beautiful any time, but the shy nerdy gorgeous guy was fucking sexy when he felt he was in control. It was even harder to keep from popping like a damn virgin when he saw the gorgeous lips suck against the fingers covered in his pre-cum. He thrust harder into the slick wet fist his angel was pumping him with._

_He grinned lewdly and continued with the same almost rough pace of his hand, ytwisting his fist with each up stroke. Castiel kept his eyes locked on Dean's face when his free hand moved lower to squeeze his balls, giving them a gentle tug when he felt them pulsing. "Cum for me Dean," Castiel growled out his lover's name, biting down hard at his bottom lip._

_Dean couldn't hold it in any longer, the orgasm ripped out of him as soon as Castiel gave the order. He barely caught the glimpse of his Angel biting that gorgeous lip before the blinding whiteness took over his eyes and the hot wet ropes of cum shot out of his blood swollen cock. "Fuck CAS!" he growled as the final strokes pulled out the last of his climax._

"_Oh my god Dean," Castiel gasped, working his lover through his orgasm, milking him for every drop. He helped Dean lay down and brushed their lips together softly before crawling out of the bed with unsteady legs. He made his way into the bathroom grinned when he saw the very dirty mess he'd become. Dean's voice was calling out to him and he hurried to grab a wet washcloth before coming back towards the bed. "You make a very pretty sight Dean Winchester," Castiel teased with a smirk, gently running the cloth along Dean's chest._

_Dean hummed contentedly as he pulled Castiel closer, enjoying the feel of his Angel wrapped over him. They laid there quietly for just a moment breathing everything in and Dean felt his eyes begin to flutter closed, but he had something he wanted.. no needed to say first. "Cas, I .. I've never been sure about much of anything in my life.. but I want you to know that no matter what happens with us, I mean when you go back to Illinois.. I want you to know that I love you sweetheart… I wanted to say it earlier.. probably a long time before I should have actually.. but I felt it was something you don't just say over the internet.. so I waited and then I screwed up and I thought I'd never have the chance. Now that I'm here with you and you're so God Damn Beautiful, amazing and all the other things you are.. I had to tell you."_

_Castiel felt his eyes tearing up and he swallowed hard as one trailed down his cheek. He smiled brightly up at him and cupped the side of his face, "I love you too Dean….and we'll work it out...somehow but...I just want to focus on being with you now…" Castiel said and kissed him, pulling Dean's body closer, his arms wrapping around him almost a little clingy._

"_Mmm good sweetheart, It would have sucked if Charlie was wrong." Dean stopped realizing he probably shouldn't have said that. He winced hoping Castiel had missed it, but the look on his face said otherwise. _

_Castiel squinted his eyes in confusion and his head tilted a little to the side, "Wrong about what?" he asked as his fingers lightly ran up and down Dean's side._

"_Cas, look I.. might have left out a little part of mine and Charlie's Skype conversation because I wasn't sure where this was going at the time I was trying to explain everything… but needless to say she called bullshit on me which was a valid point. Then she proceeded to call me out on being a scared little bitch that was in love with you.. and then she might have mentioned you felt the same way." Dean's face scrunched up hoping Castiel wasn't angry or anything, the last thing he wanted was for there to be any kind of squabble no matter how small between them._

_He sighed heavily and closed his eyes….it frustrated that he didn't even get to tell Dean himself...and first for that matter. And he really wanted to be pissed at his best friend but...what if she hadn't? Would Dean still have shown up? Castiel rolled his eyes and moved closer to him, "It doesn't matter...it's the truth," he said moving his face up to kiss at Dean's neck._

"_So happy you let me love you Angel, I can't tell you how badly I've wanted this." Dean nuzzled his face in closer to Castiel's neck laying soft chaste kisses along the edge of his jawline. He wanted to savor this moment for as long as he possibly could, taking in everything he could and burning it into his memory._

"_Me too...I'm kinda scared I'm going to wake up back in Illinois tomorrow," Castiel laughed a little. It was getting cooler in the room and he shivered, untangling himself from Dean for brief moment he pulled the blanket over them. He snuggled back into his lover's arms and hummed into his chest. "Stay with me tonight? Well...the whole weekend?"_

"_You'd have to kick me out of this bed if you wanted me gone sweetheart, I don't plan on leaving you until the last possible moment when I have to." Dean smiled reassuring Cas with a kiss to the temple that there is nowhere he'd rather be._


	6. Chapter 6

_Castiel woke up the next morning a little confused. It took a few minutes for everything to come back to him. Especially when an arm slipped around his waist, pulling him back against something solid and warm. He smiled to himself and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Dean who was sleeping soundly, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. _

_Last night had been amazing...he had been terrified to go that far with Dean...but it was so worth it. But he wanted more...he was only going to be with Dean for a few days...then he'd have to go back to Illinois. Very slowly, he crawled out of the bed and smiled when Dean made a small grunt and pulled Castiel's pillow closer to him. _

_He pulled on some clean clothes and made sure to snatch up his wallet before slipping out of the door. There was nothing to eat in the hotel room...and he knew Dean would be hungry when he woke up. Getting food would be his excuse for sneaking out...but he had to get something else as well. _

_A warm bag from the local bagel shop, another from the drugstore and a very red face later, Castiel was slipping back into the room, making sure to hide the plastic bag in the drawer by the bed. He placed the food on the table before crawling back on the bed to straddle Dean's waist with a smile on his face._

"_Dean...wake up," Castiel said softly, poking him playfully in the chest with his fingers._

_He woke up to gorgeous blue eyes and immediately counted his blessings that it hadn't all been a dream. He shifted, hoping to hide his evident arousal from his very much clothed bedmate._

_"Mornin' Angel," he answered with more roughness in his voice than he expected._

"_Morning, did you sleep well?" Castiel asked with a warm smile, his fingers tracing along the other man's chest. He'd been so wrapped up in their fun last night, it was nice to just take this all in without being rushed. "I got some breakfast." _

_"Oh thank God, I'm starving! " Dean said with a gentle laugh, he opened his eyes further and finally took in the complete view which made his cock twitch with interest. Cas was gorgeous any time but waking up to him the morning, might just be one of Dean's favorite moments. They'd shared something beautiful last night, and he wasn't one to discredit that. However, the fact that he was even happier sharing a good morning than he was during playtime went to show exactly how much he loved Castiel Novak._

"_I kinda figured you would be," Castiel grinned and crawled off the bed again to snatch up the bag. "I got you coffee...I couldn't remember how you took it though...so it's black. But I did get a ton of cream and sugar," Castiel blushed scooting back onto the bed. He handed Dean his coffee before pulling out the food._

"_Mmm, nah I drink it black anyway sweetheart." Dean's morning voice adding a more drawn out version of the pet name. He shifted up a little sitting himself completely up on the bed, the comforter still covering his skin from the waist down. He watched as Cas pulled a bagel from the bag and hoped that there was some kind of meat involved in the selection he'd made._

_Castiel smiled at him and handed him one of the egg sandwiches that was loaded with cheese and bacon. Keeping the bagel with cream cheese for himself. He loved the sweetness of the honey almond and cinnamon sugar mix. "I'm surprised Charlie hasn't called yet…" he laughed before taking a sip of his orange juice._

_Dean nearly moaned at the first taste of the greasy sandwich in his mouth, damn Cas knew him pretty well to have picked this out for him. He couldn't help but smile when Charlie was mentioned but if he knew her, she was probably still curled up around her brunette. He sure as hell would have been if Cas hadn't snuck out to be all sweet and shit. _

"_This is so good babe." he said as he finished the second bite._

"_Good, I'm glad you like it," Castiel said taking a rather large bite of his own bagel. He laughed softly at himself when some of the cream cheese smeared on his lips and in the corners of his mouth. "Oops," he reached out for the napkins and gave Dean a sheepish smile._

_Dean would have kissed, or even licked the the dollop away... but his mouth was still full. He loved the way Castiel's cheeks reddened so easily, and that he could be this gorgeous shy creature that seemed like he would run away at the smallest movement, like a baby deer. He was as amazed as he was grateful that he was also this BadAss warrior, not just in the game but in real life… the guy just had no idea wonderful he really was. "God, I Love You." Dean said smiling, before he finished off his sandwich._

"_Only because I fed you," Castiel chuckled finishing up as well. He grabbed up Dean's trash so he didn't have to leave the warmth of the blankets. It was extremely tempting to crawl back in there with Dean...he shook his head with a little smile and crossed the room towards the garbage can._

_Figuring it was best to go ahead and get up Dean slid his hand over to the nightstand and opened the drawer to pick up his glasses, only to find a new bag that wasn't there last night. He pulled it out to ask Cas what it was, but the items fell to the floor and he was no longer curious. He was however very intrigued and his wide smile was surely showing it. _

"_Umm Cas, anything you'd like to share with the class sweetheart?" he asked holding the square box and the small bottle in his hand_

"_What?" Castiel asked turning around only to drop the contents in hands. His entire face turned a bruising shade of red and his mouth dropped open. "Dean I um...oh god," Castiel stammered covering his face. _

_Dean couldn't help but chuckle at how damn adorable the man was… he knew it probably didn't help the situation but he really couldn't contain it. "Castiel, look at me?" he asked. When Cas stopped hiding behind his hand Dean continued._

"_Sweetheart, its fine. Look at me.. I'm not disappointed. Hell I'm damn near ready to just pounce on you now… come back to bed and we'll talk okay?" _

_Castiel knew he didn't need to be embarrassed...Dean wouldn't treat him like Crowley had. Taking in a calming breath he made his way back to the bed, keeping his eyes down as he crawled up to sit facing Dean. After a few minutes he finally looked up at him, giving him a small shy smile, "Sorry…" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. _

_Dean grabbed his chin and tilted it until their eyes were level, he still could not believe how someone would screw with such a beautiful and giving man. He did his best not to let his anger show, he was pissed at the one who'd created this side of Cas that made him feel like he should apologize for wanting something. _

"_Angel, there's nothing wrong with this and you don't have to apologize. I want you Castiel, so much it hurts me sometimes… but I don't want you doing this because you feel like I need it, or that I won't still love you if you don't. I ONLY want this if it's what YOU want." He did the best he could to get his point across but it was difficult to know for sure that this is what Cas wanted instead of what he thought he should do. With such a limited time frame hanging over their heads, it only added pressure to the situation. If they lived closer it would be easier to slow down, and take things slower like a normal relationship._

_Castiel smiled at him and nodded before moving to slip under the covers to snuggle into Dean's side. He wrapped his arm around his middle while his face pressed into his neck. "I do want this Dean...it scares me just how badly I want to be with you," he said in a whisper, his lips brushing along the shell of Dean's ear._

_Dean's still naked body hummed in excitement as Castiel moved closer and whispered exactly what he needed to hear. He wrapped an arm around the back of the slender neck and pressed a hand in to encourage more of the delicious kisses. His head fell back against the wooden board along the top of the bed. Cas sucked against his earlobe, and a loud moan escaped his lips. His fingertips rubbing softly at the short hairs on the nape of his Angel's neck. "Mmm sweetheart, that's it...know just how to drive me wild." he said it as softly as he could, mostly out of choice but a little because he was so breathlessly excited that Cas really wanted him._

_Castiel bit his lip to keep the huge grin on his face from becoming even larger. He kissed at the pulse point in Dean's neck and slowly dragged his tongue up to nibble on his ear lobe while his hand disappeared under the blanket. He sucked in a breath when the tips of his fingers brushed over the base of Dean's cock. He really couldn't help the very small giggle that passed his lips when it twitched. _

_Dean wasn't used to not being in the drivers' seat when it came to sex, but he knew it was what was best for Castiel, and honestly he didn't mind, it was just new and different. He let his boyfriend take his time and do things his own way, which happened to feel very, very, fucking good. The long slender fingers wrapped around his cock and the perfect way Castiel's tongue flicked against his ear and neck. He thought he was going to lose it when the gorgeous man bit into his shoulder, and rubbed a digit over the already leaking slit of his dick. "Fuck Cas, oh God that feels so good baby."_

_Castiel let out a soft moan and rubbed his thumb a bit firmer against the slit, shuddering as more pre cum dripped out over his fingers. Reaching out with his clean hand, he shoved off the blankets, his face flushing at the sight of Dean's pulsing cock in his hand. He grinned at Dean before leaning down to drag his tongue up his shaft, moaning again at the taste of him. "How close are you Dean?" Castiel asked, his voice coming out in a little growl._

"_Not gonna last much longer babe, feels so fucking good." Dean said bucking up into the warm wet hand wrapped around him. His body on fire and his pulse playing a drum beat in his head, as his hips jerked in small but fluid motions. Everything felt amazing, The knowledge of how much Cas wanted him only spurred the already thick, mind clouding arousal inside him. _

"_Dean," Castiel growled out, waiting until he was looking at him before gripping the base of his cock, pulling him back from the edge if only just a little. He honestly had no clue what he was doing...only from what he read in books and fan fiction. It was a powerful feeling knowing that he could bring this man to the cusp only to yank him back down. His heart thudded in his chest and he smiled brightly up at Dean, completely and utterly in love with him for allowing him control over his decisions. His first time...he had been denied that. Dean's eyes burned into his and bit his lip as his body shuddered hard._

"_Don't cum yet…" he said before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, giving it a gentle suck._

_Okay so maybe all this time Dean had spent thinking Cas was an Angel, wasn't as accurate at the moment. He felt the grip around the base of his cock tighten to an unbelievable clench, effectively keeping him from cumming even if he wanted to. He thought all kinds of things about how his boyfriend may have been trying to kill him, but he would have never voiced them.. not even playfully at the moment. This was too important for Castiel, and he would do nothing that could further hurt the man he loved, not like this. "Whatever you want sweetheart, I'm ..mmm .fuck.. I'm yours Cas."_

_Castiel moaned, sliding Dean further into his mouth. His tongue rolled along his length and gave a long suck before pulling off of him. Fingers wrapped around his cock once more and Castiel nipped along Dean's jaw to his ear. "I want you to fuck me Dean," he groaned._

"_Cas, I love you...that isn't what this is, not right now…" Castiel turned his head and pulled back just a little, looking Dean in the eye slightly confused. Dean closed his eyes for just a second and took a deep breath. He'd been so close to orgasm it was honestly surprising he could think at all, but he needed to reassure Cas, to make him understand that this wasn't the same as it was last time. "Castiel, I will not fuck you… not like this. I love you Angel and I'd be more than happy to show you just how much, but it's not just a fuck and I don't want you thinking of it like that okay?" _

_He swallowed hard and nodded, his heart hammering so roughly in his chest it was almost painful. Castiel cupped Dean''s face with his free hand and kissed him, moving to straddle his lover. "I love you too Dean," He said before kissing him again, his fingers delving into his soft hair. _

_Dean hooked his thumbs under the hem of Castiel's tee shirt and raised it just a little so his hands could feel the warm flesh underneath. His palms gripping the chiseled hipbones peeking out above low riding denim covering too much of his lover's body. He wanted to see more, wanted to feel more, but he needed everything to go the way Cas wanted. "So much baby, love you so much… haven't been the same since I met you, ruined me for anyone else sweetheart." He said breathlessly as his boyfriend began nipping at his neck again._

_Castiel let out a whimper as he subconsciously clung to him, his words settling around him like a giant security blanket. The nerves twitching in his limbs were beginning to calm down and he let out a slow breath. He kissed at Dean's mouth eagerly, begging for him to open up for him. The moment their tongues touched he moaned, pressing their bodies flush against each other. "Make love to me Dean...please...I want you so much," he whispered against his lips before he was kissing him again._

_He slowly returned the kiss and slid the cotton over the lithe torso on top of him, separating for just a moment to pull it completely off. He took his time, even stopping to just stare into the blue eyes he could drown in. When he felt the pressure was building for Cas he flipped them over and licked and sucked his way down the muscular abdomen, stopping just before he reached the metal snap of Castiel's jeans. "This okay?" He asked with a small smile._

"_Y-Yes," Castiel stammered with a nod. His body was slightly trembling and he hoped Dean could see in his eyes that he wasn't actually scared anymore, just extremely anxious. He bit his lip and ran his fingers through Dean's hair as he raised up his hips to help the man pull his pants down his legs. He snickered at the quick intake of breath from his lover...the only reason why he always went without boxers or any kind of underwear was the look he got from Dean. It made him shiver every time. _

_Dean could feel the heat surging toward his dick, but he knew that he had to calm himself down. Castiel needed to be savored, cherished, and most of all loved. Despite what you feel for someone, hard and fast doesn't usually give the I love you message until the relationship is much more solid. He slid his tongue up the long shaft and dipped it in around the slit sucking a small drop of precum from the head. He softly asked for a pillow from the top of the bed and propped it under the plush round cheeks of his boyfriend's ass. Dean opened the tube and slicked his fingers with the slippery gel and asked for permission again before sliding a digit around the tightening hole. With the way Cas had been treated in the past asking for and receiving an okay to continue, was as necessary for Dean as it might have been for his partner._

_Castiel tried to relax when he felt the first brush of Dean's finger against his hole. The moment he finally did calm himself, the tip of Dean's finger slowly slid into him making him groan in pleasure. "It feels good Dean," Castiel said trying to be reassuring when Dean paused. He forced his eyes open and looked down at him, knowing full well that his face was blushing like crazy._

_"Okay sweetheart, imma take care of you but if anything hurts or makes you uncomfortable you tell me." He said it with a very serious look on his face, but once Cas agreed his mouth pulled into a bright smile. Dean he pushed past the clenching ring of muscle and gently stroked the sides hoping to further the pleasure and willingness to open. He whispered honest words as he continued to stretch his finger into the heated casing."So gorgeous sweetheart, you know the first time I heard that sexy voice, I stroked myself thinking of you that night. Came so hard Angel, damn near had to every night after that too."_

"_I had some pretty interesting dreams about you after our first video chat," Castiel laughed, his back arching off the bed just a bit when the finger inside him pushed even deeper. "More Dean...please...feels so good," Castiel moaned, his fingers clenching at the sheets._

_He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips when he heard that Cas was ready and begging for more. He added a second lubed fingertip inside the rim and pushed as slowly as he could making sure that there was actually room for it. He slid further and crooked his fingers against the walls of the slippery hole. Rubbing in circles until he hit the right spot. Just a moment later he did, well judging by the way his lover was acting._

"_Oh god!" Castiel cried out, his hips jerking when his prostate was brushed. He pressed his lips together tightly and whimpered when Dean did it again but a bit more firmly. "Dean..please," he moaned and started to grind his hips down against his hand, his eyes rolling up into his head at the shocks of pleasure shooting up his body. _

_Dean licked his lips trying his best to restrain himself, but Castiel's body reacting this way only heightened his arousal. He was pretty big and he didn't think Cas was ready just yet, but he added more lube and used the found pleasure point as a distraction for pushing the third digit inside. With Cas bucking himself down on Dean's slippery fingers it didn't take long for him to open his boyfriend enough to ease his mind. He stood up and ripped the foil package and pushed the condom over his achingly hard erection. He added lube, hoping it would make things even more gentle. "You still okay with this Angel? I know it feels good babe but you need to be sure."_

_Castiel swallowed hard, his already pulsing cock becoming almost painful when he watched Dean slip on the condom. He took Dean's hand and gently pulled him closer, kissing him slowly. "Yes," he said and nibbled on Dean's bottom lip before laying back and spreading his legs a bit more._

_If he didn't know better he'd think this gorgeous man was trying to kill him, he was damn sexy as it was but when he spread himself for Dean so willingly it drew a hard growl out of him."Fuck Cas." He prodded around the entrance with the thick wet tip of his cock and pushed as gently as he could until the entire head was being squeezed inside the heated hole. He had to sing the alphabet in his head to keep from cumming instantly. When Cas bucked his hips, taking another couple inches he almost went weak in the knees. "So tight sweetheart, gonna have to slow down a bit if you expect me to last."_

_He tried to keep his body still but he just couldn't...Dean was so big and splitting him open but if felt amazing. He whimpered loudly and relaxed, allowing his lover only a brief moment before he was rolling his hips, wanting more of him. "Dean...move. Feels too fucking good," Castiel moaned out, his fingers digging into his lower back. He grinned at Dean's curse and let one of his hands slide further down to grab at his ass. _

_Dean dipped his head in for soft loving kisses, and calmed himself by focusing on that. He needed to keep it under control until he brought Castiel more pleasure. As selfish as it may have been for him to want Cas to want sex, it was more that he just wanted to show him how good it could be, with the right person. His hips slowly began to move and he was giving small pushes and pulling out. He moved his mouth to the neck beneath him and began to suck and nibble hard against the sensitive skin as he thrust harder and moved faster._

"_Oh wow, mmm," Castiel moaned licking his lips, his back arching almost completely off the bed when Dean's cock pressed against his prostate. "Dean...oh God Dean," he whimpered, his body starting to shake a little. He turned his face into his lover's neck and kissed at his skin as his hands stroked up Dean's back to grip at his shoulders, pulling him in as close as he could. _

_Dean felt the slight tremors of Cas' body signaling he was close to the edge, he wanted so badly to bring him to orgasm on just his cock. He clamped his hands down on Castiel's hips asking and receiving permission to keep them there. He began to thrust deep and slowly drag it out. He circled his hips causing the thick head of his cock to brush the sweet spot in almost every push. Pinning the gorgeous frame to the bed further served his restraint because the beautiful man was no longer fucking himself on Dean whenever he could. He watched the erection hard against his boyfriend's stomach as it began oozing precum. He knew it was just a matter of time now so he moved just a little faster._

_Castiel cried out at being held down, loving it way too much. "Dean...I'm gonna cum!" he growled out, his nails dragging down his lover's back. He forced his eyes open again and stared up into Dean's face, his mouth dropping open in a wordless scream as his hips bucked against the hands that held him down. His vision went almost completely white as his orgasm ripped right through him. _

_Dean's body stilled, he was in awe of how amazing Castiel looked when he came. He quickly canted his hips and surged over the same edge himself, holding tightly to the firm body beneath him. His breath nonexistent as he called out for Cas, and the quivering electricity pummeled in his veins. He let himself stay there just for a moment, still technically inside of his lover. Dean leaned forward and kissed him with all the love he could hold. "So perfect sweetheart, so much more than I ever hoped for. I love you Angel." He whispered, feeling even more romantic in this fleeting moment of actual perfection._

_Castiel hummed softly, his arms wrapping around Dean almost to the point of being clingy. "I love you too Dean," he said and kissed along his shoulder up to his ear. "Thank you," he whispered. This man had been so patient with him...and so loving and careful. In the back of his mind he knew they should be getting ready for the convention but he didn't want to let go just yet, if ever._

* * *

_The convention was kind of wonderful and amazing, but at the same time very exhausting. They took in all the panels and meet and greets they could handle. It was pretty awesome that even on the final day of the event people were still in awe of Cas and Charlie's homemade costumes and were frequently asking for photos. There were a certain group of people…(surprisingly mostly women) who wanted to get pictures of just Dean and Cas together._

_Charlie and Dorothy were getting pretty entranced with one another, the redhead mentioned just how much she was enamored over a late dinner. They'd grabbed burgers, just the three of them on the second night. Castiel and Dean had to force themselves out of the hotel room every time they left. Cas' reservations about their physical relationship having fallen away, meant they were finding new and different ways to torture and please one another anytime they had the chance._

_The four of them felt the day winding down and it just became increasingly more stressful and depressing. While everything was happening they could kind of fool themselves into thinking it would never end, but now it became very real that soon the group would be pulled apart once again. They were all wearing their biggest smiles and each and every one of them could see just how faked they were. It was going to be hell…._

* * *

_Castiel swallowed hard as he and Charlie packed up their stuff, the redhead searching the room to make sure nothing was hiding under the beds. Dory was sitting at the little table, a frown set on her face while Dean stood by the window, his arms crossed over his chest. Dean had agreed earlier to drive them to the airport in that beast of a car…his __**baby**__. Castiel couldn't help smiling...he actually really liked riding around in it although he didn't get to spend that much time doing so. _

"_Alright...I think...I think that's everything. Dory...you wanna help me lug this crap to Dean's car?" Charlie asked. Castiel shot her a thankful smile and she threw him a wink as the girls hurried out, the bags still on the floor near the beds. The room became way too quiet, Castiel fought against the huge lump in his throat and rose up from where he was sitting to cross over to his boyfriend. It had been so sweet...Dean had actually asked him officially last night._

_He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around Dean's middle tightly, pressing his face into his shoulder. God he didn't want to go back to Illinois...back to his crappy job, his stupid dungeon of a room where all the contact he had with Dean was through a damn screen. He clung a little tighter to the man and sighed heavily._

_Dean stared out the window as the sun was just beginning to set...Cas and Charlie had a late flight but it still wasn't enough time. He felt like the world was ending even though he knew better, it wasn't enough to sate his mind. If he thought for a second that his boyfriend would have considered it, he'd ask him to stay… but even adding in all the time they'd spent talking online that was still a huge rush and a commitment he wasn't sure either of them were ready for at the moment. He hated to be the one to break the silence but he knew they'd both end up in tears if someone didn't say something. "You know, I think this means I get visitation rights now or something… I mean… you did kinda agree to be my boyfriend. Maybe I'll take a road trip next month and point my baby toward Illinois." He said hoping to snap the nerves in his stomach back to a reasonable level of normalcy._

_Castiel pressed a smile into Dean's shoulder and nodded, "I'd really like that. I'm really going to miss you," He said softly. Moving around to stand in front of Dean, he hugged him, nuzzling his face against his chest. _

_Dean pulled him closer wrapping his arms crushingly around the slender waist and held on as if that would change something. He dipped his head down and left a small chaste kiss on the somewhat constantly chapped lips of his boyfriend and pleaded with any almighty deity that it wouldn't be too long before he could feel this again. "I'm gonna miss you too sweetheart, It's not the end of the world though right?"_

_Castiel made a petulant sound and pouted up at him, "Fucking feels that way," he groaned, then cracked a smile and laughed softly. "No...it's not. Just sucks…" Castiel said with a shrug. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him down to brush their lips together._

_They needed to leave before things got out of control and despite being the last person in the world that wanted to end the farewell kisses he had to, it was what was best for both of them. He pulled away slowly and grabbed Castiel's hand in his, and led him over to where the luggage was sitting beside the door. They each took half and made their way down the hall toward the hotel entrance in silence. Not having the courage to say anything else at the moment, they packed up the Impala and tried not to think about how they'd be doing the same thing as Charlie and Dorothy in just a few short minutes. _

_He slid into the passenger side of the car and chewed on his lip when he finally saw Charlie walking over to them. Instead of crawling in the back seat, she just sat next to him up front. He gave her a smile and linked arms with her. "Figures...I find my dream girl in another state," she grumbled dropping her head down on his shoulder. He gave Dean a little smile and waited for him to start the car. It was quiet and it was annoying him. He remember Dean's number one rule for his car but he didn't care. Fishing out the box of tapes he shoved the first one he grabbed into the player, sighing with relief at the noise filling the car._

_It was beautifully weird how Cas had randomly picked the "Back in Black" tape, it being his favorite only made his heart ache a little more. He wanted so badly to just keep driving and take them both home with him, but the exit to the airport was just three miles away and he knew it had to be this way. He tried so hard to keep his emotions in check , it would be enough to break him later but the last thing he wanted to do was let the barrier fall. It wasn't so much for his pride and masculinity as it was because he felt it would only upset his boyfriend even further. So instead he added his cocky smile, and began to air drum against the steering wheel when the beat picked up._

_Castiel looked over at Dean and grinned as he watched him. The ride became a little bit more bearable even though he didn't recognize any of the songs or know the words. Charlie did though, she sat up and started singing along with Dean and soon she had a smile on her face. The airport came into view and he sighed, crawling back out of the car once Dean parked. Castiel wanted to stall as long as he could, even so much as purposely making his wallet explode all over the floor. Dean just gave him a look and helped gather up all of his stuff. They reached their gate way too soon and Charlie gave Dean a warm hug._

"_Well...it was nice to finally meet you and thanks for not being the douche bag I was really hoping you wouldn't be. Peace out bitch," she grinned giving him her signature Vulcan wave. Castiel laughed at her and slowly turned back towards Dean._

_Dean pulled his gorgeous Angel into him tightly and squeezed just a little too hard maybe, but it honestly made him feel better. He laid a kiss on top of the dark spikes of Castiel's hair and did everything he could to keep himself from crying. He pulled away only to press their lips together softly, savoring the taste of Cas' mouth and trying to embed every image of the weekend into his mind. "It won't be too bad sweetheart, I can't stay away from you for very long." he whispered._

"_I know….and you better keep your word about coming to visit me," Castiel said with a smile, moving his face so he could kiss Dean. They stayed pressed together until his flight was being called, Castiel pulling away with a pout. "Well...I'll text you when I get home...maybe we can Skype?" _

"_Of course, Anytime you want sweetheart. It's gonna be just fine.. you take care of yourself.. tell Charlie she better get you home safely." Dean was literally sick, his stomach churning in protest of the whole damn scene. His heart might as well have been breaking with the amount of pain he felt in his chest. He focused on the happy moments, trying to keep himself strong for Cas. He dipped his head in for one last kiss._

_Castiel hummed softly and clung onto Dean when his flight was called one last time. "I have to go….I love you Dean," he said and pecked his lips before pulling away, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat._

"_I love you too Castiel, I'll see you soon." He watched the man he loved walk away and it nearly broke him completely. Dean wasn't stupid he realized that this wasn't the end, but God it felt like everything was getting screwed up again and he didn't like it. His eyes stayed trained on the door until Cas disappeared behind it. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly before he turned to leave. He'd do whatever it took to keep Cas, if that meant uprooting everything and heading to Illinois, well he'd do that… If his boyfriend would be willing to move to Kansas, that would be worked out too.. either way Dean was going to make sure they made it, nothing was more important to him. _


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Warning there's a little bit of a Daddy!Kink here... I mean its just a few times but Cas calls Dean, Daddy solely in the passionate moments.. its not frequent or something they do when not ... intimate. _**

**_P.S.. Thank smp06185 for the majority of the awesomeness in this story.. couldn't have done it without her!_**

**_-swlfangirl_**

* * *

_Over the next few months things were better and worse at the same time, Dean actually made that road trip he'd promised, spent an entire week with the family Novak, Meg included. Charlie came over almost every night, watching movies and even occasionally logging on and playing the game with them. He made quite a few Skype calls to Sam and Gabriel during the week, something was going on between them. He wasn't quite sure what it was yet, so he didn't bring it up. He also couldn't help but laugh every time Cas sneered at his idiotic best friend. _

_Then he had to leave again, and it almost killed the pair of them. Both men practically broke when separated, and everyone around them noticed the immediate change. It wasn't like they didn't spend time talking, laughing, and other stuff when they were apart. It was just different obviously, and neither of the guys enjoyed the plasma screens between them. _

* * *

_It wasn't until Pam told Dean that she'd sold the bar to some corporate dude that he'd considered maybe just packing up and leaving Kansas for good. If he was going to lose his job, he really didn't have a reason to stay. Sure he had his brother and Gabe but they had each other now, and even if they didn't Sam was a grown ass man, he was perfectly capable to take care of himself. _

**Message from Dean: Hey sweetheart, got room for me in your dungeon? **

**Message from Castiel: Maybe...you planning on visiting me again?**

**Message from Dean: Ha, if this new owner doesn't like me I might be jobless, and if I'm jobless I'm definitely headed your way. ;)**

**Message from Castiel: New owner? When did that happen? **

**Message from Castiel: And you coming here….might be a problem…**

**Message from Dean: Yeah, Pam told us tonight...it's her last one. Oh, that's okay I guess. I can look for something else around here then. **

_Dean couldn't help but feel his heart drop at the thought that Cas wouldn't want him to move there, he guessed maybe it was a little soon but he figured they'd be on the same page about this...maybe he was wrong._

_**Message from Castiel: Yeah...that would probably be a really good idea that you stay in Kansas.**_

Message from Castiel: Cause I'm here too…

**Message from Dean: I said it's cool man, no worries I'll stay here. **

**Message from Dean: Wait what? Here, Here? Kansas Here?**

_The nerves in his body began shooting spikes at the thought of his boyfriend being close by, he hadn't said anything about visiting… Dean took a deep breath and calmed himself as much as he could. _

**Message from Castiel: Yes...Kansas.**

_The music was pumping loudly, his back turned to the bar when he heard someone half-yelling for a drink just to talk over the booming speakers. He gave a quick smile to his phone when he read the message Cas had sent, but figured he should get back to work before replying...the last thing he needed was the new boss to see him flaking on the job. _

_He turned around to see a familiar set of blue eyes and spiky sex hair, everything went quiet._

_Castiel smiled brightly and waved like the dork he was. "Hello Dean," he said, knowing full well that Dean really couldn't hear him but from the huge smile on his boyfriend's face he was able to make out what he said. _

_Dean sat the glass he'd been cleaning down and walked around to the other side of the bar and pulled Castiel in for a kiss so bruising and passionate that they were both achingly hard when he backed away. _

"_Is there somewhere quieter?" Castiel asked trying to calm his breathing down. He hadn't really gotten to be this close to Dean in over two months...and as accepting as this bar was of same sex couples...he didn't know if making out with Dean in front of them would go over well. Especially since technically, Dean was on the clock._

"_Uh, I'm not sure… I mean...God do I want to do this… but um.. I'm still working Cas and the new guy might fire me for no reason, I sure as hell can't just hand him one on a silver platter." Everything inside him was arguing with the words coming out of his mouth, but he needed to keep his job._

_Castiel laughed and shook his head, running his hands slowly up Dean's chest, "I really don't think you need to worry about that Dean. Why would my brother fire one of the best bartenders he has?" _

_It took a minute, much longer than it should have for Dean to understand what was happening. "Luc...he bought this place? ...and you're….?" he trailed off doing his best to piece things together. _

"_Come on," Castiel said pulling on his hand towards the little break room they had in the back. The music was muffled and Castiel sighed with relief. He locked the door behind them and moved to sit up on the counter before pulling Dean closer. "When you came to visit, my brother was...really wary about you. But after you left, he realized how much I loved you and that you make me really happy. He didn't tell me about his plan until he found out that Pam was interested in selling this place. Luc jumped at the chance and...well...he and Meg came out here first. Then Charlie and I...we got here a few hours ago…" Castiel explained with a huge smile._

"_You're ...you've moved here? like…. for good?" Dean asked, the anticipation and disbelief overwhelming him. He couldn't deny that if it were true everything he could have ever wanted would be at his fingertips, and that alone was enough to keep him focused._

"_Yes...are...are you happy?" Castiel asked a little nervous. He chewed on his lip and pushed up his glasses that were sliding down his nose. His hands gripped onto the side of Dean's jeans, subconsciously pulling him closer._

"_Oh sweetheart, I've never been more happy in my life…" Dean pushed his fingers into Castiel's chiseled hip bones and scooted his ass toward the front of the counter. He latched onto his boyfriend's lips and sucked and nipped his way back inside. The heat from the vee of Cas' legs was encouraging him to rub himself against it, he obliged and moaned as he brushed their covered erections together._

_Castiel moaned, letting his head fall back as little shocks of pleasure shot through his limbs. "I missed you so much Dean," he gasped rolling his hips against his boyfriend before grabbing the back of his neck with his left hand, crashing their lips together. He laughed when his glasses got knocked off his face, not really caring if they broke on their way to the floor. _

_Thankful he wore contacts to work so he didn't have the same problem, Dean smiled against Castiel's mouth as he continued. They'd learned so much about one another in and outside of the bedroom, and that meant it was easier for both of them to feel comfortable. For instance, Dean learned that Castiel loved fucking his mouth. To be honest, he was a pretty big fan of that as well. He couldn't take the entirety of the long slender cock on his own, but when Cas started pushing he managed to get it all in. Thinking of how badly he wanted that, he slid to his knees and yanked the denim over his boyfriend's muscular thighs. _

"_Oh god Dean," he whimpered lifting up to help get his pants off. Licking his dry lips he watched Dean just grin up at him at his lack of underwear yet again. "You know you love it," Castiel snickered, throwing his head back in a loud moan when those amazing lips wrapped around the tip of his cock._

_Dean smiled, and realized there was very little he didn't love about this man. He sucked on the leaking slit, and dipped his tongue until the roughest part was sliding across the sensitive head. His firm grasp held tightly against Cas' hips until he decided to let go, and when that happened his boyfriend knew he could go as far and as hard as he wanted. He pulled more of the throbbing cock into his mouth letting the spit drip down and moaning around the head when he pushed himself down on it. It wasn't long before he was bobbing up and down with ease from the slick wetness his throat provided. He lifted his hands from Castiel's sides and used the split second he had of thinking to palm himself through his jeans._

"_Fuck Dean!" He cried out, thrusting his hips up into his mouth, his body shuddering everytime he slipped into his throat. "Dean...wait...I don't want to cum like this," he gasped and pulled hard on Dean's hair, getting him up from the floor. He kissed him hard, sucking the taste of himself off his tongue. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube, giving his boyfriend a coy smile._

"_You little devil, planned this did you?" Dean laughed and leaned in for another heated kiss. After witnessing the door being locked, he decided that could offer enough privacy to do this right. So he toed out of his boots, unfastened the metal clasps of his jeans, and pulled them down. He slipped the cotton boxers past his knees and watched the lust deepen in Castiel's eyes as he took in the sight of Dean's fully hard cock, that was something he'd always enjoy. "Alright up you go can't reach your tight little hole like this sweetheart, bend over for me."_

"_Mmm, yes Daddy," Castiel said with an innocent smile and bit his lip hard before slipping off the counter to lean over it, wiggling his ass a little. He grinned at the groan he got from it. "If I'm a devil, it's only because of you...I blame you for turning me into this," he laughed looking at his boyfriend over his shoulder and spread his legs slowly._

"_Ahh fuck baby, you're tryin to kill me… but at least I'll go happy." Dean chuckled as he gave a playful smack to the beautiful plush flesh. He spread them wide and let a smirk play on his lips as he decided to give Cas a little surprise. He fell to his knees again, as quietly as he could before his hands grabbed a handful of his boyfriend's ass and pulled until he saw the gorgeous hole he'd been missing. They'd never done this before but he knew that Castiel was okay with trying new things and Dean had been wanting it for quite a while. His tongue slid against the rim teasingly, before he pulled back out and gave a gentle bite to the left rounded cheek._

"_Oh I think I'm going to be joining in that dying happy part," He moaned as his fingers clung to the edge of the counter. A loud whimper leaving his lips when Dean's tongue grazed along his hole. It made his chest swell with happiness that they had finally beat down his apprehension with sex...because now everything just felt way too good. And all the new things Dean was introducing him to? Just made everything else ten times better. "That feels so good Dean," he moaned, his hips jerking a little bit._

_Dean took the encouragement and dipped his tongue inside, holding tightly against Castiel's hips but delving deeper at the same time. He flicked his tongue inside and licked his way back out slowly. He moved back just a bit further and pulled Cas' legs back too ,lining his body up to a perfect bend before plunging in as far as he could go. He immediately felt the tremble of his boyfriend's body and knew he'd done it right, so he continued to lick around against the heated walls._

_Castiel's head fell against his arms and tried to bite back his moan. His body was starting to tremble and the coil in his gut was getting tighter and tighter. "Dean...please...need you so bad," he cried out as a hot wave of pleasure swam over him._

_He continued licking until his fingers were coated with lube, he slid a digit inside and was begged for more instantly. He complied pushing the second finger in and scissoring against the tightness until it opened for him. Cas began to fuck himself on Dean's fingers, so he quickly moved to three. He smiled as he thought about how the toy they'd picked out together must have been doing a good job at keeping Castiel stretched enough to not have to work as hard to prep him. It wasn't long before Dean was ripping the foil package and lubing himself up, the anticipation was causing his nerves to short circuit. _

_His eyes rolled up when Dean leaned over him, his lips brushing up his neck. "Fuck I missed this...that toy only helped so much," Castiel grinned turning his head to nip at Dean's jaw. He pushed his hips back to grind back against him, shuddering when the head of Dean's cock caught on his hole. "Fuck me Daddy...please?" Cas begged with a little smile._

_Dean's resolve was weakening with every passing second, but the way Cas called him daddy was like carving a giant hole inside an already sinking boat. He pushed deeper, feeling the stretch still happening as he made his way inside but Castiel wasn't in pain he kept his eyes focused on everything, and would have known immediately. He pulled back out and was getting ready to slowly slide back inside but his boyfriend just plunged himself backward and took him back in. He'd finally gotten the picture, no slow and sweet this time. The sweat dripping from his forehead onto Cas' back, he grabbed the slender hips beneath him and held on tight as he began to thrust deep and fast._

"_Fuck! Oh my god just like that...Dean!" Castiel cried out shoving his hips back hard every time Dean pushed forward. It felt so amazing that he couldn't help the small snicker that fell from his lips. "Harder Dean," he moaned out, reaching back with his hand to grab onto Dean's thigh._

_Dean shoved in with more force than he would have for anyone but Cas wanted it and he wasn't going to deny him. He pushed so hard Cas' bicep strength was the only thing that kept his cock from banging against the counter. He moved faster and thrust deeper than he ever had before. The familiar tightening of his balls and liquid fire in his stomach burned for release. He wanted to make Castiel shoot with his cock alone but he wasn't sure he could last much longer. "Cum for Daddy sweetheart, cum with me baby." _

_Castiel raised up as much as he was able and caught Dean's lips with his own before his entire body started to spasm, his orgasm hitting him hard. "Oh god Daddy!" he nearly screamed out, clenching tightly around Dean's cock. "Dean...cum!" he panted trying to keep his hips going at the same pace._

_Dean jerked through his orgasm, the tightness of Cas was overwhelming but when his hole squeezed close during his own blinding pleasure, it was enough to rip the cum right out of him. He fell limp against Castiel's back leaving small kisses on his salty sweet slicked skin. "Love you so much sweetheart, missed you so much." he mumbled his throat so dry he could barely speak at all._

"_Mm, I love you too. Just think...this...is going to be happening on a regular basis now," Castiel grinned, arching back to kiss his boyfriend slowly. The hand that had been gripping Dean's thigh moved up to run through his hair, pulling on it just slightly. "What time do you get off work tonight?"_

"_I might just leave early, I think I'm coming down with something." Dean let a fake cough slip past his lips with a smile.. He gathered up his clothes from the floor and began putting them back on, despite Castiel's whining protests. _

_Castiel turned and watched him with a grin on his face. When his boyfriend was dressed he finally pulled his clothes back on as well. He lifted up his cracked glasses and pouted up at Dean, "Oops…." he laughed. "Are we going to your place?" _

"_We can go wherever you want, my place is good. It looks like your bike is staying here because I'm not letting you anywhere near a steering wheel with broken glasses." He smiled looking at his adorably dorky boyfriend, deciding for the millionth time that he was the luckiest bastard in the world. _

"_Oh I don't have my bike...didn't I tell you? Luc brought me," he said with a sly grin, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek before going over to the door._

"_Oh God! He's HERE, HERE…. what the hell Cas? There's no way I'm not getting fired for this… even if he is your brother… hell BECAUSE he's your brother. I'm back here in what's basically going to be his office, fucking you over the damn counter… and he's just outside the door?" Dean's hand nervously rubbed the back of his neck, he tried calming himself down with the fact that at least if he did get fired, Cas would be there….hopefully._

_Castiel just grinned at Dean, grabbing his hand to pull him along. Luc was sitting in one of the booths with Meg, Charlie and Dory. When they got closer, his older brother glanced up at Dean with a sly smile on his face. "Ah...there they are. I assume he told you the good news Dean?" Luc asked._

_It was Dean's turn to go beet red, his face flushed full of embarrassment. "Yes, he uh..he did" he swallowed hard trying to keep himself from choking on the anxiety he was feeling at the moment. He was usually charming and talkative but he found in this situation he could barely speak._

_Luc just continued to grin, Meg rolling her eyes at him. "Excuse me...I need to speak with my newest employee here," Luc said and slid out of the booth. Castiel kissed Dean's cheek and gave him a reassuring smile before slipping in next to Dory. _

"_This way Dean," Luc said and beckoned him to follow through the club towards the back door to a little area outside where employees could smoke. He pulled out a clove cigarette and offered one to Dean._

_Dean turned him down, but his nerves were already jumping so hard he almost wished he'd taken it. This was probably the scariest fucking moment in his life, Dean Winchester wouldn't back down from a fight, he wasn't scared of hardly anything, but this man standing beside him was the one thing between him and everything he cared about. If Luc developed a problem with him, it was a reasonable assumption that Cas would be taken away from him._

"_I'm not going to beat around the bush here Dean...Castiel is everything to me. I will protect him with my life...but...as sad as it makes me to admit this...he doesn't really need me anymore. Well...not like he used to anyway. He's always been amazing but ever since he met you...he just seems more alive. I'm assuming he's guessed at this but...one of the main reasons why I bought this club was to bring him closer to you. I like you Dean...you're good for my baby brother. That's all I ever wanted for him...but I will say this. If you ever break his heart...I will end you. We clear?" He said calmly, taking a long hit from his clove while keeping an eye on the man in front of him. _

_"I Love him Luc, I Love him more than anything or anyone I've ever cared for except maybe Sammy, but I'm not even sure about that anymore...he's all I've ever wanted and more than I've ever deserved. I don't intend to ever hurt him but if I do, I understand where you're coming from and I wouldn't blame you for any of it." His sweaty palms rubbing hard against the denim of his jeans, doing everything he could to keep himself sane._

"_Good...I knew I made the right choice," Luc said with a nod. "We'll talk later about some of my plans with this club...was thinking maybe you could help me with that. Cassie tells me your good with your hands," Luc laughed with a wink before heading back inside the club._

_Dean nearly passed out when Luc moved inside the door. He hit his head against the brick wall behind him and groaned loudly at the whole situation. He'd never been more happy, having Castiel in Lawrence was more than he could have hoped for...but this was probably not the best way to start a working relationship, not to mention the whole..I'm banging your brother at work aspect. He smiled and even laughed a little at how crazy everything seemed before he walked back in the bar and found his way to Cas._

_Castiel was standing at the bar with Charlie drinking slowly from a beer when he caught first his brother slipping back in then a few moments later Dean. He smiled and grabbed at the extra beer he had and walked up to his boyfriend. "Everything ok?" he asked biting his lip._

_"Everything is perfect." Dean didn't mention the small revelation he'd come to outside, but soon enough he had some pretty big plans for the two of them. Instead he dipped his head down and gave a chaste kiss to the gorgeous lips Cas had been chewing on._

"_Wanna take me home then?" Castiel grinned moving closer to press his body against Dean's, he hummed softly and nuzzled his face into his neck._

_"Yeah sweetheart let's go home." He smiled, he wouldn't ask Cas to move in officially until the next morning after breakfast in bed, but he pulled his boyfriend toward the Impala and let the feeling of true joy sink in further every second they shared that night._


	8. Chapter 8

_Castiel blinked his eyes open as he slowly started to wake up, his mind spinning for a second trying to place where he was. It took a minute or two but he remembered, memories of last night flashed in his head. Most of those memories made him blush. He felt himself grin and stretched out his body, moaning softly at how sore his muscles were. They had barely made it to the bedroom before they were on each other...clothes flying everywhere. He didn't even know where the hell his pants were. _

_A warm hand brushed along his hip and a solid weight settled behind him. Castiel smiled and turned his head to see Dean still deep asleep, his breath tickling the hairs on his neck. He watched his boyfriend for a minute before his stomach started to grumble. Biting his lip he slowly got up from the bed, trying his hardest to not wake Dean as he glanced around the room. With all the clothes on the floor, his pants weren't there. He rolled his eyes and laughed, making his way to Dean's dresser. Three drawers in he found some sweats that hung low on his hips and a black Led Zepplin shirt. He pulled them on and slipped out of the room quietly._

_Castiel hummed a little his eyes taking in his new surroundings. Now that he wasn't completely distracted and consumed with everything that was Dean, he was able to notice all the pictures he had up on the walls and tables. Most of which were of who he assumed was his younger brother Sam. He frowned at one of him and Gabriel; turning to head into the kitchen to start some coffee._

_"Well Well, lookie who we have here." Gabriel smirked over a small cup of coffee, an aura of arrogance wafting around him._

_Cas completely froze, his eyes widening and mouth dropping open, "Wait...what...what are you doing here?" he practically hissed. He so did not want to deal with this first thing in the morning...especially before he had his first cup of caffeine._

_Gabriel licked his lips and quirked a brow. "I could ask you the same thing… but since it's early I'll be nice...well nicER. Sammy and I had a late night, if you know what I mean." He answered wiggling his eyebrows doing an effective job of getting under Cas' skin, if the look on his face was anything to go by._

"_You're disgusting…does Dean know about you two?" Castiel growled stepping around him to grab a clean mug that was on a towel next to the sink. He had no idea where anything was and he wasn't going to ask this tumor of a man. _

"_He knows, I skip over the good parts.. but he's my best friend and Sammycakes brother.. of course he knows." Gabriel took a deep breath and made his way to the coffee pot where he'd brewed one of the best cups anyone could buy.. and poured it in the mug of the sleepy man beside him. He thought it might be a peace offering, despite their previous anti-friendship.. He really did care about Dean and Sam, it was probably best he not piss off the one of the two people that meant more to his best friend than he did._

_Castiel eyed the shorter man cautiously, waiting for something disastrous to happen. When it didn't, he muttered a quiet thanks and backed away to lean against the counter. He sipped slowly at the coffee and couldn't help groaning at how delicious it was. Warmth spread through his body, fully waking him up._

"_You're welcome, nobody makes a cup of joe like I do. So uh.. how long you here for, didn't know the kiddies were out for spring break so early…" Gabriel was trying to be nice yeah, but if the guy couldn't take some friendly teasing, he'd never last with Dean. _

"_Well, if you really want to know...I'm here for good. Moved with my best friend yesterday," Castiel said with a little smirk._

_Gabe took a drink of the heaven in his cup before looking up and giving a genuine smile toward Castiel, he was happy for Dean.. Gabriel was sick of the whining when God forbid Cas had something else to do, leaving his best friend to sit around bitching. "Good." _

_Castiel tilted his head to the side a little and narrowed his eyes a bit at Gabriel, really not knowing if the guy was being sincere. "Ok…" he said and filled his cup back up, ready to take it back to the room to wake Dean up...and maybe get away from the other guy._

"_Look man, I uh..I know that I can be kind of...well you know.. anyway.. things here.. they're different. Dean's my best bud and I'm here to look out for him, and if that means playing nice with the boy toy so be it… but if you so much as think about screwing around with him… I'll feed you to the alley cats downtown. capische?" Gabriel shot him a colder but still genuine smile. _

_Castiel frowned and felt his face grow hot and it wasn't his usual shy blush, but anger. He carefully put the mug down and took a few steps closer to Gabe, glaring down at him, "I'm not here to be his boy toy as you so lovingly put it...I'm in love with him and I'm not going anywhere...so go to hell midget," Castiel growled out grabbing up the mug again before shoving past the guy towards the bedroom. He really loved Dean...but putting up with his assbutt for a best friend was going to cause him a lot of headaches. He pushed open the door and quietly shut it behind him. Grinning to himself he crawled back on the bed and waved the coffee close to Dean's nose._

_Dean smelled something delicious, there was caffeine nearby and he needed it so badly. He wanted to wake up."havta make brefast… afore Cas wakes up." he mumbled under his breath. Still dreaming of blue eyes and a firm grip. "luv im" He rolled over just a few inches trying to reclaim sleep and consciousness at the same time._

_Castiel chuckled and reached out with his free hand to run his fingers through Dean's hair, the sourness in his chest quickly subsiding the longer he watched his boyfriend. "Dean…" he said softly._

_He felt a warmth on his head and he heard the angelic voice calling for him, his eyes fluttered open just a little before the large smile pulled up the corners of his mouth. "Mmm mornin sweetheart.. was gonna make you breakfast." he mumbled out in a harsh raspy voice._

"_You still can...I just wanted some coffee...thought you might like a cup too," he said biting his lip, continuing with the gentle strokes in his hair. Part of him wanted to tell Dean what Gabriel had said but he pushed it aside. It was their first morning together and they didn't even have to rush for anything...why the hell would he ruin that? "Want some?" Castiel asked raising the cup just a little._

"_Mmm YES!" Dean said excitedly as he inhaled the perfect scent. He took the offered mug and drank a small sip, relaxing his shoulders and moaning around the taste. There was little that could be added to his morning to make it any better. He woke up to coffee, his boyfriend, and a smile and that was the best thing he could possibly imagine._

_Castiel grinned and laid back down on the bed, moving closer to Dean, "I'm still tired," he pouted up at his boyfriend before rubbing his eyes. "Your bed is too freaking comfortable." _

_Dean slid his hand up to wrap over Cas' shoulders and pull him against his chest. "Well, go back to sleep sweetheart, I'll go make you some breakfast and we can start this off how I planned. Whaddya say?" He asked, as much as he wanted to stay under the covers with his boyfriend.. there was something he wanted more._

"_Mmm, sounds good. Love you," Castiel mumbled before promptly falling back asleep, his fingers slightly clinging to Dean's hand before relaxing into the blankets._

_Dean slid out of the bed as easily as he could, trying not to disturb the beautiful sight beside him. He padded out to the kitchen where Gabe was wearing a defeated frown. "You guys are freakishly tall .. do you know that? like you're a freaking giant and Sammy's an amusement park.. not everyone has to be jolly green okay?" Gabe bit his lip trying to not let the comment spur his mood further. _

"_What the hell are you talking about Gabriel? it's too fucking early for your height complex." Dean may have muttered the last part under his breath but it still got the point across. He began moving dishes around and mixed together a batch of his famous pancake batter. Knowing it would loosen Sammy up and make Cas happy at the same time .. win/win. _

_The smell of of pancakes were wafting through the apartment and it was enough to pull Sam still half asleep and stumbling into the kitchen, "Mornin," he grumbled out. His eyes were still half closed as he patted around for the stupid coffee machine. "Dean...next time can you pick up your damn clothes off the floor? I nearly fell on my face when I got up to piss earlier." _

_Dean's face went a little red, he knew it wasn't his clothes that Sam tripped over, because he picked his clothes up from his bedroom floor before stumbling into the kitchen. "Sorry, yeah .. I can uh do that..I'll actually just do that right now.. why don't you um flip the bacon for me while I'm gone Gabe? If I let Sammy near it, we'll burn the place down." _

_Dean rushed to pick the clothes up from the hallway and tucked them inside his room. He was okay with Cas wearing his stuff, but he didn't want to cause any more potential embarrassment. He was almost ready to walk back into the kitchen but he heard Sam and Gabe talking about Cas so he stopped.. he knew it was rude to eavesdrop but fuck it, he wanted to know what they were saying._

"_He says he's here for good…what do you think about it?" Gabe asked his boyfriend in a hushed tone._

"_He really said that? Wow...I honestly think it's great. He's a good guy Gabe...I know I only talked to the guy for like a minute...but I have never seen Dean like this over someone. I know he's your best friend...but he's my brother…" Sam said and gave his boyfriend a pointed look. He could only imagine what Gabe had said to the poor guy already._

"_Look, I'm not saying the guy's bad news or anything. Just wanna keep my eyes peeled for trouble. It's like you said we've never seen him like this before, and Castiel has the potential to do some damage." Gabe shifted closer to Sam, and hoped it would provide the comfort he'd missed on the other side of the room._

"_I don't know baby…" Sam said softly rubbing Gabe's back slowly with his fingers, "I don't want to see my brother get hurt either. We'll just have to stand back and see where it goes ok?"_

_Before Gabriel could respond Dean stepped inside the entryway and cleared his throat. It was nice that turned were concerned but he didn't need them to be. He knew Cas was the one, if there was such a thing and he was relatively sure his Angel felt the same way. "Sorry about that Sammy...all picked up now..." He said before moving forward to check on the bacon which was perfectly crisp sizziling against the hot griddle. _

_He flipped it over onto a paper towel lined platter and slowly added his pancake batter. It wasn't long before Gabe and Sam had their plates and Dean had put a gorgeous breakfast tray together for him and Castiel to share in bed. Fresh fruit not in the form of juice, was even included. He was pretty proud of himself, he stopped by the hall closet and pulled the small white box from the shelf. _

* * *

_Castiel stretched out his body and bit his lip when he could smell the food. When the door started to push open he sat up a little, giving Dean a warm smile when he came in, "Hello Dean….smells really good," he said with a soft hum._

_"It will be.." He chuckled, but he had little doubt in his cooking skills. Dean moved closer and eased the tray gently over his boyfriend's lap before opening the lid he'd used to keep the food warm while he gathered the juice, fruit, and coffee. He moved back over to the his corner of the bed and pulled the cover up to his chest, nuzzling close into Cas' side. "Go on sweetheart, try it..." He said with a big grin threatening to overtake his face completely. He learned a while back that pancakes were Cas' favorite breakfast food...so he decided that would be what he made on special occasions. _

"_Careful Winchester, a guy could get used to this," he said leaning over to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. Taking in a deep breath he sighed at the lovely sweet smell of his food. He was starving but he reigned in the urge to just devour his breakfast. He cut into the pancakes and shoved a pretty good sized bit into his mouth, moaning at the taste. "So good…"_

_Dean's face lit up even further as he watched Castiel enjoy the fluffy syrup-soaked flapjacks. He chuckled as he snagged a piece of bacon from the edge and nearly took a fork to the arm. Cas just smiled and raised a brow at him like he was attempting to be playfully intimidating. "I think there's enough for us both Angel…" Dean sighed pulling his hand back. _

"_Fiiiine," Castiel pouted only to break off a generous amount of bacon to feed to Dean. The pout melted into a grin when Dean moaned softly. "Thank you so much...I still can't believe you actually did this for me," Castiel gave a happy sigh and continued to eat at his pancakes, occasionally feeding Dean some._

_Dean was content to share whatever he was given, he honestly wouldn't have cared if he ate at all.. the nerves in his stomach were unsettling but the food wasn't really helping it anyway. He fiddled with the box in the pocket of his sweats, running his fingers over the smooth surface hoping it would calm his mind. He waited until Cas had devoured most of the large stack before pulling it out and gently dropping it onto the wooden surface of the tray._

_Castiel wiped his mouth with the napkin only to freeze, his eyes staring wide at the box. He didn't even know what to think, let alone say. "Dean?" he said in a hushed whisper, his fingers trembling a bit when he reached out for it._

"_Open it babe.. " Dean offered with a small and genuine smile, he didn't want to spoil the surprise and he was scared that if he started spilling his guts about how much he loved his boyfriend right now, he wouldn't stop. Dean laid a hand on Cas' arm to try to keep him from shaking, thinking maybe the small touch would comfort his Angel as much as it did him._

_He swallowed hard and slowly opened it...laughing softly when he saw that it was a key...a part of him was slightly relieved. He loved Dean so much...but they still had a ways to go before they were ready for that. Biting his lip he grabbed up the key and smiled brightly, "So...what exactly are you asking me?" he laughed moving to lay his head on Dean's shoulder._

"_Stay with me Cas, I want you to live here… I wanna watch you wake up every morning and go to bed with you every night. I knew when I was ready to uproot my life, to leave Sam…. that I wanted you close to me as often as humanly possible. Move in with me Angel?" Dean bit his lip even though he was pretty sure Cas had already known what he wanted and accepted his invitation. _

"_It still amazes me that you were ready to do that," Castiel laughed, raising his face to kiss Dean's lips, "Yes...I would love to move in with you," he said before kissing him again._

* * *

_After quite a while of athletic morning sex, the couple emerged from the warm and musky scented bedroom to grab a shower… together. Dean knew that Sam had classes and would already be gone, but he sent a quick text to his brother asking for a special dinner out. Hoping they could get the meet and greets all over at once, he asked Cas to text Luc, Meg, and Charlie to ask them to come along. Dean was more than a little thankful that with the disappearance of his brother, his best friend had taken the hint to go home as well. He loved Gabe, but it was probably not going to be easy to get him and Castielin the same room without some fireworks for a while anyway… not till his friend was convinced that everything was okay, and not until his boyfriend felt more comfortable around the Real-Life version of his best friend which was only slightly less annoying than the Gamer version. _

_After their shower Castiel rummaged through Dean's clothes to find something that fit...well wouldn't fall off his hips anyway. Later he'd have to go to the apartment and get his things...which made his tummy flutter in a really pleasant way. Charlie had given him a high pitched squeal on the phone when he told her...once he got the invite out of the way, she informed him that she had some news for him. She refused to tell him over the phone so he let it go...for now. _

_They had a few hours still and when Dean asked him what he wanted to do, he just pushed Dean on the couch, crawling up next to him to snuggle into his warmth. They'd have time later to go out and do whatever, but right now, this was all he needed. He didn't remember when he fell asleep but he felt a slight nudge at his side trying to wake him up._

_Dean watched his boyfriend sleep for quite a while before settling him against the couch arm, he wanted to get ready and he didn't want to wake Cas up until he had to. He quickly dug into his closet and pulled out his best looking jeans, they were dark and hugged his hips but not in such a way that they were uncomfortable. He pulled on a tight fitting black tee before layering a burgundy button down over it and leaving the top two buttons undone. He slicked his hair back just a little trying to add a sense of "I made an effort" to his appearance before stepping into some polo and calling it done._

_He sat back down on the couch and instantly the tousled black hair fell back against his shoulder. "Cas… Time to get ready sweetheart… wake up sleepy face." Dean sang the last bit and felt the small man stir just a little, still half out apparently. He was too damn adorable when he was awake, this sleepy shit was just unbearable. Cas was lucky Dean didn't just take him right there, and say to hell with the dinner._

_Castiel pressed his face into Dean's chest, mumbling a petulant no. He was so comfortable, he didn't want to get up. Snuggling even closer, he groaned when Dean tried waking him up again. "Deeean, can't we just stay here?" he pouted._

"_We can, but if we do I'll let Sammy introduce Luc to Gabriel and you won't be there to see it…" He said with a playful jab to the adorably pink cheek, sitting himself up just a little so Cas would either fall against the couch or sit up with him._

"_I hate you," Castiel pouted sitting up and playfully glaring at him. His eyes took in the new outfit Dean was wearing and smiled appraisingly, "I still don't have anything to wear…" he laughed gesturing to the rumpled clothes he had on. "Do you mind going by the apartment?"_

"_Nope not at all, thats kinda why I've been trying to get you up darlin'" Dean smiled and raised up before offering a hand down to his still obviously sleepy boyfriend. "Come on babe' I'll grab you some caffeine from the kitchen before we head out."_

"_Ok," he said and got ready, making sure to grab his wallet and keys. His other stuff, like the clothes from last night he just left on the floor of Dean's room. He accepted the warm cup of coffee and drank it greedily as Dean dragged him out of the apartment towards his car. His and Charlie's place...well...now it was just her's...was only a few minutes away and the coffee was sadly all gone when they finally pulled up. "Did you wanna come in?" he asked handing him the now empty mug._

"_If you want me to I can…" Dean bit his lip nervously unsure of what he should be doing.. the worries over the dinner already fully knotting in the pit of his stomach. He rubbed his neck out of habit and tried to slow his breathing down… It was just Luc, and Charlie, and Meg.. they liked Dean okay.. and if they liked him they were gonna love Sammy… Gabe was the only wildcard and there was no way to predict any reasonable number of outcomes. Literally ANYTHING could happen with his best friend there… so he had a reason to be so unsettled. _

"_Come on," Castiel smiled and slipped out of the car, taking Dean's hand as he lead him up to the apartment. It was rather small but at the time, it fit their needs. Charlie had been quick to inform him, his room was going to quickly be turned into an office/sewing room. It only made him laugh. "I'll be quick...um...there's not much but you can look around," He said and hurried down the hall to his room._

"_Castiel? Dean? You guys here?" Charlie asked coming out of her room just in time to see Castiel disappear behind his door. She laughed and waltzed into the little living room, "Dean-o!" she said and rushed over to give him a hug._

"_Ahh Charlie it's so good to see you." He mumbled into her shoulder thankful for the calming presence of his female friend. Sometimes he's not sure if it's just because she's female or because they are so much alike but the redhead can almost instantly make him feel better. She was most of the reason he'd had the balls to sit through that line at the convention and try to fix what he screwed up. He squeezed around her tightly for a little longer than was normal probably but it just felt so nice to have her physically there again. _

_Charlie smiled and gave him a squeeze before pulling back, "How you doin? Castiel told me the good news," she grinned moving to sit down on the couch._

_Immediately a smile grew on his face as he eased back against the soft leather. "Yeah, can't believe you guys are really here… I couldn't have him this close, and not.. you know .. have him closer" Dean laughed at how utterly ridiculous that sounded but he knew she'd understand. "How about you.. I heard there was news?" he asked with a curious lift of his brow._

"_Oh yes, there's news….but it's not about me...well...partially me but mostly about you two," she grinned wide and held up her hand before he could ask, "Nope...not until Castiel is in the room." She said with a laugh, noticing the slight nervousness in her friend. She started talking about random things, including the game to help calm him until they heard the door to Castiel's room open._

_Dean took in the entire view of the slender hips covered by a stretching pair of black slacks, the grey buttoned down shirt with a slim waisted vest buttoned over it. He licked his lips at the way it hugged his chest and how the sleeves being pulled up around his elbows just enhanced the view of his boyfriend's muscular biceps. The red tie was just the perfect dash of bright color against the contrasting darker fabrics. He nearly swallowed his tongue before spitting out his first response._

"_Fuck…" Dean growled, his voice finding an even deeper tone than normal. Cas stepped into his line of vision and his breath nearly stopped completely. It might have even topped the first "I saw Castiel's BadAss Angel wings" moment in his book. The guy was gorgeous in a ratty tee shirt and sweats… really he was.. but damn if Dean's cock wasn't a little more than excitedly twitching and growing harder by the second. _

_Castiel couldn't help grinning at Dean's reaction. Before leaving Illinois, Meg had taken him shopping, wanting to smarten up his wardrobe. He was definitely ok with that, especially when her tastes resembled his own. Biting his lip he spun around slowly, letting Dean take in the whole thing, when he was facing him again he slipped on his glasses. "This look ok?" he asked. Charlie rolled her eyes but gave him a smirk._

"_No… you should uh.. you should take that off .. right now.. in your previous bedroom, I'll help you with that." Dean licked his lips with a very hungry look in his eyes as they raked over Cas' body. _

"_Dean!" Castiel laughed blushing. He walked over to join them on the couch, sitting in between them. _

'_You're such a horn dog Dean," Charlie giggled scooting over to make room for Castiel. _

_Dean tried to ignore the tightening in his pants by bring up the previously skipped topic to his redheaded friend and hoped to focus on that long enough to sedate his mind from the gorgeous lines of Cas' body that were only further pronounced by the tight fitting outfit. "So .. Cas is in the room now.. what is it?" He asked with a wink sent to his boyfriend, letting him know the wanting him out of his clothes still hadn't changed._

_Castiel grinned at his boyfriend, reaching over to thread their fingers together. He gave him a wink before looking at his best friend._

"_Ok...well...news number one, I got an e-mail from Chuck...he wants all three of us to do some screen shots for the next expansion pack," she said with a huge grin. Castiel's eyes went wide and sat up._

"_Why?" he asked. Charlie grinned and got up from the couch to grab something from the counter. "Because of you two mostly….and this is why," she said and handed him a stack of papers. Castiel looked over at Dean before reading the top of the page, his face turning a dark shade of red._

"_Oh….my god. People are shipping us?" Castiel laughed._

"_Uh.. shipping us where? I don't do planes Cas…" Dean looked nervously at his boyfriend, the words too far for him to properly read without his glasses which were currently in his nightstand at the apartment._

"_No silly, look," he said and moved closer. The pages were covered in comments to people's photos of them. The most shared was the one of them kissing...the words 'My Official OTP' under almost every reblog of it. "That...means One True Pairing," he explained with a huge smile._

"_Okay I might be a little slow here but I don't get it… they "ship us" because we're in a relationship? How do they know that anyway.. I mean I guess the kisses were fairly obvious.. but what does all this have to do with the game?" Deans face was scrunched up in a relatively unattractive manner he was sure of it but honestly didn't understand anything about this stuff._

"_Oh Dean-o...we keep forgetting what a noob you are. Even if you two weren't together in real life, they'd ship your characters. Everyone is in love with the fact that you're both male...one's a freaking angel and one's a hunter...to be honest, some of the art work people have been doing is amazing. Chuck wants to base an expansion pack based off your two characters...with a hot side kick of course," Charlie explained with a flick of her hair. Castiel laughed and flipped through to find one of the drawings._

"_This...I can't believe we're actually an OTP to people…" he said softly, his fingers running over the soft colors. It was of them hugging, but his wings were wrapped around Dean's body….it was gorgeous._

_Dean couldn't help but be happy. He still wasn't sure what all of it meant exactly, but the fact that Cas and Charlie were smiling so damn big sure did a lot to settle his mind. "Okay so people think we're hot together… I can get behind that. And we're gonna have new stuff in the game.. right? like.. uh .. what exactly is gonna be the new stuff?" he asked, finally thinking it all in but their costumes had been based on their characters.. so it was all already included in the game, he reasoned to himself._

"_Chuck didn't give me all the details but since there's so much attention on you two...he wants to create a whole new story line with your character's starring in it. He said he'd call when he had more information or when he needs us to come in. So I'm betting there will be a pretty new gun in it for you Dean," Charlie teased. Castiel laughed and felt a happy rush flow over him. This was not what he ever expected his life to turn out...but there was no way in hell he'd ever change it._

"_This is just...beyond amazing," he said and jumped when his phone went off in his pocket. It was his brother demanding to know where they were, "Oh...we need to get going," he laughed showing Dean the message._

"_Damn, yeah we gotta go Charlie you hitchin with us or…?" Dean asked as he stood up and reached out for Cas. _

"_Nah, I gotta wait for Dory to come back anyway. We'll meet you guys there no worries," she said with a wave. Castiel laughed and took Dean's hand, letting him be pulled up. He ruffled Charlie's hair, quickly moving out of her reach before she could slap him._

"_So...should I be scared with Luc and Gabe being in the same room?" Castiel asked once they were outside._

"_Definitely…. this is probably not gonna be good.. but we're in it for the long haul right Angel?" Dean smiled nervously at Cas as he held the passenger door open._

"_Yes," he said and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend softly before sliding into the car._


	9. Fin

_Dinner was not pleasant persay.. but it happened… and they survived. Sam of course got along with everyone, and everyone loved him.. as they always did. Gabriel didn't mix well with Charlie and Dory, but Dean figured that was mostly out of loyalty to Cas… Gabe wasn't easy to love, but once you were in his corner...he was just as fierce and loving as any of them could be. It was getting past the hundred layers of bullshit that was usually the problem. _

_Although Dean had to admit he laughed pretty hard when Luc saw Sammy for the first time. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, and Meg just laughed. Sam crinkled his eyebrows in confusion but held his big smile and his chocolate brown puppy dog eyes still. _

"_Holy hell.. what did they spike your gene pool with?" _

_That just caused an uproarious laughter from the entire table. They moved on quickly but Dean noticed Luc would occasionally look over at Sam and just shake his head in disbelief. Meg talked excitedly about wanting to go back to school and take some business classes so she could help out more with the bar, and maybe even start her own thing. Charlie invited Dory to take Cas' old room and she'd accepted. It wasn't as much of a relationship leap as it was just being close enough to get to know one another better. Dean laughed when Sam told him he'd planned on taking his stuff over to Gabe's for quite a while and that Cas moving in, only made him feel better about the decision. Everyone was happy, but that didn't mean they're weren't quite a few very awkward and very funny moments._

_Luc sat there for a while listening to everyone around him but his eyes kept falling on the smaller of their group...the one that Cas called "trickster" and always had something to bitch about. He glanced over at his little brother catching the small eye roll at something Gabriel said and Luc just grinned before taking a sip of his wine. "So...Gabriel...does this mean you're Moose's boy toy now?" Luc winked flashing him a little grin. _

_Gabriel nearly choked on the bite he'd taken, coughing so hard that Sam actually patted his back. He pulled himself together and plastered on his fake grin before answering. "I might be fun-sized, but Samy here's the boytoy not me." He said wiggling his eyebrows cheekily at Sam who just smiled and shook his head lovingly._

"_So you're just with him for the sex then?" Luc asked with a calm manner. this time his little brother started choking and Meg threw possibly a dinner roll at him. Both he ignored to keep grinning at Gabe. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Dean glancing between the two, maybe he was catching on? Luc just shrugged a little and took a healthy sip of his wine._

_Gabriel's smile faded, but he didn't let the words spur him too badly. He knew that this was his payback for what he said to Cas that morning, but that didn't mean he had to take it lying down. "Well since you asked Lucy, the sex would be more than enough to keep me around but no.. Sammy is a boy, and I like to play with him.. hence boy toy.. that doesn't mean it's the only role he fills in my life. He also happens to be my handy man...my mechanic…my..* he stopped because Sam's face was beet red and he had a very strong hand gripping his thigh in protest. "What can I say we like to have our fun."_

_Luc huffed out a laugh and nodded slightly before looking up at the man with a calculating stare. He felt a sharp stab of an elbow in his ribs which he brushed off with a soft tutt of his tongue. Meg rolled her eyes again and sat back with a shake of her head. "Basically, he's just there to fill your physical and material needs...you don't see him as a man that you love. Unlike my little brother and Dean here. I'm not going to sit here and beat around the bush, I am trying to pick a fight with you. It's entertaining for me, but Castiel is shooting me his famous death stare...I can just feel it burning my face. But before you try and come back at me with another cute quip...I'm gonna end my part with a little friendly warning. Please, do be careful what you say in regards to my little brother," Luc said and gave the guy another wink. Castiel's mouth dropped open; he stared at Gabe before he grumbled a curse at his brother and took off from the table._

_Gabriel put his fork down and listened to Luc when he spoke, and he really tried to understand and not let it get to him but it buried itself under his skin anyway. He folded his hands over his chest and immediately saw Sam and Dean tense up, but he needed to get things off his chest. "Lucifer, may I ask you a question, of course I can.. so I will. When you saw Dean, and you saw the way he had affected Castiel and changed him.. did you not worry? Did you not feel the need to question or perhaps even threaten him with bodily harm should he ever dain to hurt someone you care so much about?" He lifted his brow and waited for a response._

_Luc tilted his head to the side a little and laughed, "Well of course I threatened him in the beginning."_

"_Of course you did.. let me remind you that this morning was the first time I have ever been in the same room as Castiel. I've not had the opportunity to speak to him outside of a computer screen that tends to get in the way. Dean doesn't have a father, he doesn't have an older brother to threaten people capable of hurting him. Sammy, despite his size.. has no desire or ability to send out the warning. While I will be the first to admit the way I spoke to Castiel this morning was out of line, and I'll do what I can to apologize for that.. However, I will not apologize for looking after one of the only two people to ever give a damn about me. Now, if you'll excuse me I do have an apology to make as well as a proper threat." Gabriel folded his napkin and put it on the table before sliding out. He knew Dean would be mad, hell he didn't even blame him.. he was genuinely sorry for what he said, but not for the fact that he spoke up.. someone had to._

_Castiel was leaning up against the wall staring up at the dark sky just trying to calm down his annoyance. He loved his brother, he did but sometimes, he wanted to hit him. He honestly, did not hate Gabriel and definitely didn't mean for this to happen, it was just a little mumbled something Luc caught. He hadn't even brought it up to Dean for God's sake! Crossing his arms and taking a deep breath he turned to go back in when he saw Gabe walking through the door. He chewed on his lip and waved at him, a huge wave of guilt washing over him when the other man came closer, "Gabriel...I am so sorry…"_

"_No need to be sorry Castiel, not when I'm the one here to apologize… I don't do this often mind you so make sure you listen good...I'm sorry I should not have said that you were Dean's boytoy.. I know how he looks at you and I know what you mean to him. I truly didn't mean I thought your relationship was nothing more than casual sex. I know he's in love with you, in fact he's so in love with you it scares me man…" Gabriel trailed off and sunk his head back against the cold brick siding of the building, and took a deep sigh. "Look Dean doesn't have a Luc… okay .. he doesn't have anyone looking out for him other than Sammy and I, and the power you have over his emotions is something I've never seen from him in our entire lives." he huffed out an amused laugh and tried to focus on what he wanted to get out but it was frustratingly difficult, he could be even worse than Dean about chick-flick moments._

_Castiel nodded a little and leaned against the wall next to Gabriel, his eyes falling down to his tightly clasped hands, "I know...and I honestly was upset because you are his best friend...he has the highest of regards to you and his brother….so when you called me that...I don't know. I didn't want one of the two most important people in his life to think that was the only reason why I was here. Luc...he took it completely different and...went too far. He's an assbutt at the best of times...but I can't trade him in...believe me I tried," Castiel said with a little smile. "Can we try and be friends?"_

_Gabriel tried not to openly laugh when Castiel actually used the word Assbutt, he really did but he had to bite his lip to keep from doing it. Dean had told him about the insult and he'd been skeptical that anyone could or would use it, but here he was standing in front of the guy saying it. He shook his head with a fond smile. "I don't know about being friends, but I'm on board for the trying part… I'm not sure you will ever like me Castiel, most people don't. But as you said.. Dean is my best friend, and I really do care about what happens to him, and by extension … you. So maybe I could try to ease up a little, but you also need to realize that most of the shit I say.. isn't meant to be a flesh wound.. it''s just part of who I am." He offered a kind smile and his hand hoping that would be the end of the unrealistic internal feud they'd been having._

* * *

_Castiel sat on the hood of the Impala with a small little smile on his face...the dinner had been awkward, strange...but in all...pretty good. He and Gabe were over whatever it was going on between them and the man even helped evade Dean enough to get his attention away from it. Luc had finally calmed down and returned to being the nicer version of himself, letting both Castiel and Meg breathe just a bit easier. _

_He reached over and took his boyfriend's hand, turning his head to smile at him. "So...what now?" he asked scooting closer._

_Dean smiled and leaned into Cas before he answered. "Well there was no bloodshed, which was a bit touch and go for a while … but I think we did okay. What do you wanna do Angel?" He asked giving a soft kiss to the edge of Cas' ear._

"_Honestly?" Castiel asked with a laugh before sitting up a bit and pecking his lips, "I kinda wanna play the game….we haven't done that in a while," he grinned._

"_Yeah sounds good sweetheart, never know I might just need an Angel to save me." Dean smiled with a devious look._


End file.
